Minstrel beauty n Her Fiencé
by v.tyah
Summary: : Sakura Haruno gadis cantik namun Tomboy ini Kabur dari rumah megahnya karena perjodohan yang menurutnya konyol. Ia meninggalkan semuanya kecuali Gitar kesayangannya. Ia hanya membawa gitar dan beberapa pieces baju dengan ranselnya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupan sakura yang tinggal di JALANAN ? dan bagaimana dengan 'seseorang' yang selalu ia tunggu, cinta pertamanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Minstrel 'n' her fiencé**

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre : Romance &Drama

Warning:Abal,Gaje,AU,OOC,typo(s), pendeskripsian gajelas maklum aku kurang bisa.

Summary : Sakura Haruno gadis cantik namun Tomboy ini Kabur dari rumah megahnya karena perjodohan yang menurutnya konyol. Ia meninggalkan semuanya kecuali Gitar kesayangannya. Ia hanya membawa gitar dan beberapa pieces baju dengan ranselnya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupan sakura yang tinggal di JALANAN ? Kehidupan bebas yang ia inginkan akhirnya terwujud. Tanpa disadarinya ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, siapakah itu?

Taylor swift #Speak now

Taylor swift #The other side of the door

Etc...in fanfic other chapter

(Terinspirasi dari gambar di google yang memperlihatkan sakura membawa gitar lagi bernyanyi dengan super cantik dan cool nya.)

~~~RnR~~~

DLDR!

Dibawah tiang lampu jalan kota yang cukup ramai ini tengah menerangi sesosok yang duduk menyandar di tiang tersebut. Sosok yang memangku sebuah gitar berwarna hitam kesayangannya. Gitar itu yang jika orang tahu akan terkejut dengan harganya yang mahal, gitar bermerk Gibson Les Paul yang dinamai oleh sosok itu dengan 'Blackie'. Sosok itu sangat cantik, gadis cantik lebih tepatnya.

Gadis itu memakai topi berbahan jeans menutupi wajah cantiknya dan rambut indahnya yang ia ikat lalu dimasukan ke dalam topi. Tanktop hitam di tutupi Kemeja kotak-kotak disertai celana jeans robek-robek dan sneaker hitam yang terlihat sangat kotor itulah yang dipakai sang gadis cantik yang layaknya dipakai oleh seorang pengamen. Ya sosok gadis itu merupakan seorang pengamen yang terkenal di daerah itu. Banyak orang yang menanti layaknya seorang penyanyi terkenal ingin manggung. Padahal gadis itu hanya seorang ' MINSTREL ' atau bisa disebut pengamen. Orang-orang didaerah itu memang kebanyakan dari kalangan bawah, jadi mereka agak norak melihat sesosok gadis cantik ini.

Sejak tadi gitar kesayangannya itu dipetik mengalun nada yang indah dan lembut . Lalu sosok itu pun menarik nafas dan mulai bernyanyi.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan suara emasnya yang membuat semua orang yang lewat berhenti didepan gadis itu , mereka terlihat menikmati suara indahnya itu. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya santai memetik senar gitarnya dan bernyanyi. 'Enjoying live' moto hidupnya. Free adalah visinya.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Reff_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait, or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

Mata indahnya tertutup, emeraldnya bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Suara lembutnya mengalun dengan indah. Jari lentiknya terus memetik senarnya sesuai dengan ketukan suaranya. Gadis berkulit putih mulus ditutupi pakaian yang dikenakannya. Gadis cantik itu bernama...

" SAKURAAA"

_prokprokprok_

_Cricing criciiing criing_

Berbagai uang dari koin sampai uang kertas berkumpul dikertas koran yang gelar di depannya.

" Sakura is Minstrel beauty"

...

" haha lagi-lagi kau mendapat uang lebih dariku . Haah~ kadang-kadang aku iri padamu sakura, kau bisa mencari uang dengan mudah dan halal " tiba-tiba datang seorang cewe berambut orange panjang dengan poni depan rata. Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya, ia memasukkan terlebih dahulu uang yang didapatnya tadi. Ia menyeringai sambil merapikan uang-uang itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel disampingnya. Ia langsung berdiri tegap dan tersenyum mengejek temannya itu.

" haha ayolah sasame, kau bodoh ya, duit ku ini memang buat apa emangnya, aku tak butuh uang banyak, yang penting aku bisa menyalurkan bakatku dan semua orang mengakuiku itu saja" jawab sang tokoh utama ini dengan asal. Mereka berjalan beriringan di aspal jalanan yang memang sudah cukup gelap hanya diterangi lampu jalan. Kota yang cukup ramai banyak kendaraan lalu lalang, pengemis,pengamen, sampai pencopet.

" haah~ kau itu ya, apa kau ga mikir apa cara kita makan, bayar kost, dan yah aku menginginkan sophing. Apa kau tak ingin membeli sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Yah seperti aku gitu ingin membeli sepatu, baju, aksesoris dan lain-lain deh" celoteh sasame dengan matanya yang menuju suatu mall yang memamerkan produk-produknya di kaca etalase. Sakura yang mendengarkan celotehan sasame hanya memutar matanya bosan.

" kalau seperti itu kau seperti ino saja" sahut sakura yang membawa gitarnya sambil dipetik.

" siapa itu ino?" ucap bingung sasame menatap emerald sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

" bukan siapa-siapa" jawab sakura

"sebenernya yaah begitulah semua gadis seumuran kita pasti menginginkan itu semua. Kau saja yang seperti bukan gadis. Tak mempunyai jiwa seperti gadis-gadis normal" balas sasame dengan nada mengejek. Sakura hanya terkikik.

" aku itu cowok normal haha" kekeh sakura mengejek.

" ya aku sampai meragukan kau itu cewek atau cowok haha, padahal kalau kau cowok pasti akan kutaksir kau" sahut sasame. Sakura hanya tertawa.

" kau sendiri seperti cowok bodoh" balas sakura

" yah ini gara-gara suaraku, dan tingkahku padahal dalamnya cewe dong~" ucap menggoda sasame.

" yah aku juga begitu" gumam sakura

" halo sakura-chan" sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba merangkul pundak sakura.

Pletak!

" aww ittai~" rintih pemuda berambut spike pirang saat sakura menjitak kepalanya. Sakura melepas rangkulan cowok itu. Sasame hanya tertawa melihat temannya itu.

" sibodoh naruto ini mendapat berapa?" ucap sasame menggoda, naruto nyengir.

" pastinya bisa dapat mengajak semua temen kita makan ramen ichiraku ttebayo. Uang yang kudapat sangat lebih dari perkiraan ku" jawab sang teman se-tim mereka_naruto.

" haha kau itu kan pencopet yang ulung. Pasti kali ini kau mencopet pegawai kantoran ya~ aah asik banget. Padahal tadi aku cuma bisa nyopet ibu-ibu di angkutan. Isinya cuma dikit." sahut sasame dengan antusias. Sakura hanya memasang wajah datar walau agak sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan teman-temannya itu.

" sakura yang terkenal ini gimana? Pasti dapat banyak lagi ya, kau itu memang paling baik diantar semua teman kita ya. Makin suka aku melihat mu" ucap naruto dengan senyum khasnya, saphire naruto menatap emerald sakura yang menatap tajam.

" baka!" bentak sakura malas. Ia malas meladeni naruto.

" haha sudahlah, ayo kita balik ke markas" ucap sasame.

" aku ke kost langsung, kalian saja" sahut sakura cepat.

" yaah~ ga asik kalo ga ada sakura. Ayolah sakura ikut yuk" ajak sasame

"iya sakura-chan ayolah ikut, ku traktir ramen deh" melas naruto, sasame dan naruto mengeluarkan juris puppy eyes nya, sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan temannya itu. Naruto dan sasame hanya mengernyit. Lalu mereka tersenyum dan menatap satu sama lain, mereka mengangguk

" kalau kalian memaksaku, aku tak janji kalau dikepala kalian ada tumor besar!" ancam sakura menengok sebentar menatap tajam kedua temannya yang mengendap si belakangnya. Mereka berhenti dan nyengir takut. Sakura berjalan kembali tanpa memperdulikan temannya itu.

" hiii~" sasame dan naruto bergidik ngeri.

...

Dilain tempat, diwaktu yang sama seseorang berwajah imut seperti baby berambut merah, terlihat sedikit dewasa dari penampilannya sedang duduk berpangku tangan di depannya ibunya sedang mondar-mandir layaknya setrikaan. Lelaki berambut merah itu sudah bosan dengan tingkah kedua orang tuanya itu, selalu saja seperti ini, kata-katanya pun selalu sama.

" ini sudah satu tahun anak kita tak menampakkan batang hidung mancung nya lagi huaaa suamiku bagaimana ini, kita harus bertindak lebih cepat. Aku khawatir apa anak kita sedang kelaparan diluar sana, atau diganggu seseorang yah walau itu tak mungkin, hiks anak perempuanku yang sangat kusayang kenapa dia seperti itu~" celoteh panjang lebarnya sang wanita berambut merah dengan gayanya yang cukup lebay.

" ayolah istriku sakura pasti akan baik-baik saja diluar sana" jawab pria yang cukup tua yang duduk di samping lelaki berambut merah itu.

" sasori, ibu mohon cari adik mu sekarang. Kaa-san udah ga tahan dengan tingkah ayahmu yang tak peduli" ucap antusias wanita itu. Sasori hanya menatap prihatin ibunya. Sedangkan Tou-sannya hanya diam berwajah datar.

Drrrt

Suara hp berasal dari tangan tou-sannya yang berambut perak itu, lalu dengan cepat pria tua itu mengangkat lalu berjalan menjauhi ruang keluarga. Sasori menatap ibunya.

" kaa-san tenang saja, sakura pasti baik-baik saja, kita hanya perlu berdoa, aku akan mencarinya" ucap tenang sasori dan bangkit memegang pundak ibunya yang terlihat masih muda itu.

" terima kasih sasori" ucap kaa-sannya itu. Lalu sasori berlalu pergi menuju pintu luar.

Sasori memasuki mobil porche nya dengan cepat ia melaju keluar melewati perkarangan Haruno itu. Sasori mengambil handphonenya lalu menelpon seseorang.

...

Drrrrrrrt drrrrrt

Di sebuah ruangan kecil yang hanya diisi kasur dan beberapa perlengkapan milik sang gadis berambut soft pink panjang itu. Gadis cantik itu pun mengambil handphonenya yang baru ia beli dengan jeri payahnya sebagai pengamen jalanan.

_Sasori-nii calling_

Sakura memencet tombol hijau dengan ragu.

" ada apa nii-san?" ucap langsung sakura tanpa salam

" seharusnya kau berbicara sopan, kau sepertinya lupa tata krama ya selama bebas dijalan"

" oh ayolah sasori-nii, aku ga suka bertele-tele"

" kau dimana?"

" ...bersama teman-temanku " dusta sakura

" ya dimananya, aku akan kesana"

" ja-jangan nii-san. Emang mau apa sih nii-san kesini?!"

" menjemput adik manisku lah. Jangan berbohong sakura, aku tau kau berbohong"

" APA! tidak-tidak! Aku ga mau pulang! Nii-san katanya mau bantu aku tapi kok nii san mau membantu tou-san sih!"

" aku tak kuat melihat kaa-san bersedih terus sakura. Apa kau ga sedih meninggalkan keluargamu"

" a-aku hanya tidak mau dijodohkan! Aku akan pulang kalau perjodohan itu dibatalkan!"

" kalau itu kita bisa rundingkan bersama tou-san dan kaa-san sakura yang penting kau sekarang harus pulang"

" aku...senang di...sini" lirih sakura

" sakura...aku tau kau suka kebebasan. Tou-san dan kaa-san tak akan melarangmu lagi sakura, aku jamin itu"

" tidak! Aku tak mau! Kau bohong sasori-nii!" sakura langsung mematikan telpon itu, ia tahu berbicara dengan kakaknya itu tak ada habisnya.

" tak ada yang mengerti diriku" gumam dengan lirih sakura lalu ia terlelap dalam tidurnya yang menurutnya sangat nyaman daripada rumah dulunya.

TO BE CONTINUE

Aku author baru loh salam kenal yaa, maaf fict nya aneh karena aku baru kali ini bikin fict dan membuat cerita ,aku merasa iri pada author lain yg bisa mengekspresikan perasaan dan pikirannya di sebuah cerita,makanya ini pertama kali aku sebar cerita aneh ini di fanfiction maaf ya maaf banget kalau jelek dan konyol,mohon dimaklumi ini hal pertamaku. Huft kalo ga ada review berarti dihapus aja deh :'(

Sasuke belum muncul hehe aku masih belum pinjamin dia khukhukhu. Tapi so pasti akan kumunculkan di chapter berikutnya. Oh iya lagunya beneran didengerin yaaa~ di chapter slnjutnya lagu taylor muncul lagi yang the other side of the door saat sakura ngamen di deket lampu merah. Ngasih _spoiler_ dikit yaa.

Sakura berjalan dengan santainya di dekat lampu merah sambil memainkan gitarnya. Lampu merah merupakan tempat biasanya para pengamen berpencar mencari uang. Itu lah yang dilakukan sakura. Sakura bernyanyi seperti biasa dan beberapa uang 50 ribu keluar dari bilik kaca mobil . Sakura mengelilingi mobil-mobil itu tanpa memberhentikan suara indahnya dan permainan gitarnya.

Sesosok cowo tampan bermata hitam legam tampak memperhatikannya sejak tadi dibalik kaca hitam mobil sportnya itu. Sampai sakura berhenti di depan kaca hitam mobil itu lelaki itu sambil bernyanyi.

" dia..." gumam cowok itu

End spoiler haha.

MAKANYA HARUS REVIEW, SEENGGAKNYA KAN BUAT MENGHARGAI JASAKU, POKOKNYA TINGGALKAN JEJAK OKEEE^^

Bye bye see u in next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Minstrel beauty n her fiencé**

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre : Romance &Drama

Warning:Abal,Gaje,AU,OOC,typo(s), pendeskripsian gajelas maklum aku kurang bisa.

Summary : Sakura Haruno gadis cantik namun Tomboy ini Kabur dari rumah megahnya karena perjodohan yang menurutnya konyol. Ia meninggalkan semuanya kecuali Gitar kesayangannya. Ia hanya membawa gitar dan beberapa pieces baju dengan ranselnya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupan sakura yang tinggal di JALANAN ? Kehidupan bebas yang ia inginkan akhirnya terwujud. dan apakah impiannya untuk menjadi Penyanyi juga akan berjalan mulus? Dan dan dan lagi Impiannya itu sama dengan seseorang, siapakah itu? Mau tau, baca saja oke!

Taylor swift #The other side of the door

Taylor swift #Everything has changed khusus

#Bizzare love triangle

Etc...in fanfic other chapter

(Terinspirasi dari gambar di google yang memperlihatkan sakura membawa gitar lagi bernyanyi dengan super cantik dan cool nya.)

~~~RnR~~~

N

DLDR!

* * *

" Hoaaaahm"

Drrrt

_Klik_

From : Sasori-nii

Terserah kau saja sekarang, kau mau apa nii-san tak akan melarangmu lagi. Tapi ingat sakura tak selamanya kau seperti itu, kasihan kaa-san, selalu memikirkanmu, mengkhawatirkanmu tapi kau sama sekali tak memikirkannya. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri . Aku tak suka kau terlalu kekanakan sakura rubahlah sikapmu yang seenaknya itu, kau harus dengarkan apa kata kaa-san dan tou-san mereka orang tua kita! Kami takut kau kenapa-kenapa.

Jika kau tak pulang aku akan memaksamu, aku meng-,

PRAKKK!

" AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA! KALIAN TAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI ! TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANKU BEBAS, KALIAN SELALU MENGATURKU ! KALIAN MENYEBALKAN, KALIAN YANG SEENAKNYA...KALIAN TERLALU MEREMEHKANKU...KALIAN AAAARGH SUCK !" teriakan histeris dari sebuah rumah besar yang terdapat banyak pintu ruangan yang dihuni berbagai orang dari tua sampai muda. Rumah kost-kostan itu terlihat sepi mungkin masih banyak yang tidur ataupun sudah pergi, dari suatu ruangan berpintu hitam bertuliskan nomor ruangan 136 yang terdapat paling atas sebuah teriakan berasal dari mulut gadis cantik berambut pink yang sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan tangan menjambak rambut indah gulali nya, rambut yang tak dimiliki oleh semua orang itu terlohat cukup berantakan dan kusut. Handphone yang baru ia belinya sudah hancur terbentur dinding dan tergeletak di lantai yang beralaskan karpet.

" aku...kuat...aku akan buktikan bahwa aku bisa mewujudkan impianku yang kalian remehkan itu, akan kubuktikan...bahwa aku bisa" lirih sang gadis bernama sakura haruno itu. Sakura membantingkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya dengan pasrah tak bertenaga. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa pusing.

Padahal ia sudah...menjalankan operasi saat tahun sebelum ia kabur. Ia berfikir mungkin hanya pusing biasa. Jadi tak perlu terlalu ia pikirkan, makanya ia membeli obat penenang rasa pusing.

Ia menatap langit-langit kostan nya itu, otaknya sedang berfikir terlintas wajah kaa-sannya yang sering menceramahinya, mengkhawatirkan sakura saat ia lupa meminum obat, lalu teralih ke Tou-sannya yang tegas dan sering mengatur itu, apalagi saat ia ia menyuruh sakura bertunangan diumurnya yang baru menginjak 16 tahun itu, dan yang terakhir ia mengingat kebersamaan kakaknya yang paling menyayangi sakura, sangat memperhatikan sakura, Sasori kakak yang selalu menemaninya sejak kecil sampai sekarang, ia selalu khawatir pada sakura, sebenarnya ia benci dan iri pada kakaknya itu yang selalu dibanggakan orang tuanya, apa yang dilakukan sasori pasti akan dipuji, sedangkan dirinya hanya mendapat ceramahan dan perhatian yang sangat berlebihan, padahal sakura menginginkan orang tuanya pun mengakui sakura dengan segala bakatnya dan motivasinya, ia ingin orang tuanya jangan terlalu menganggap sakura lemah.

Sakura menatap jam yang menunjukkan sekitar jam 6 pagi. Ia baru saja melihat sms yang dikirim kakaknya itu tadi malam dan akhirnya sms itu berakhir tragis bersama handphone nya.

Ia tahu pasti kakaknya itu akan sering menelpon dan mengirim sms. Karena baru minggu lalu sakura akhirnya ditemukan oleh kakaknya itu karena seorang bodyguard menemukan sakura di jalanan kota, semua itu dikarenakan rambut pink mencolok sakura yang terkibar begitu saja, topi yang sering ia pakai jika ngamen tak ia gunakan karena salah seorang temannya_ Tenten rambutnya terkena cat jadi ia pinjamkan dan akibatnya ia ngamen dengan rambut diikat walau orang pun tahu rambut pink sakura.

" haaah sampai kapan aku harus begini" keluhnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya kembali tanpa memperdulikan handphone bututnya yang tergeletak dekat dinding itu.

" SAKURA-CHAN~ terasa sepi tak ada kau kemarin, oh ya kali ini kita ke tengah kota lagi yuk disana pasti kita akan mendapat lebih banyak , banyak orang kaya yang lalu lalang, kan asik, aku akan ngamen di bis aah~" sakura datang dengan gaya malasnya seperti biasa, ia memakai jaket jeans levis tanpa lengan sedikit robek-robek berwarna biru senada dengan topi kesayangannya yang sering ia pakai itu dipadu dengan kaos putih polos dengan celana jeans belel nya dan jangan lupa sneaker bututnya itu ohiya so pasti si 'blacky' sang gitar hitam yang mengkilap itu di punggungnnya. Banyak orang dibuat terpana oleh sakura, walau mereka sudah sering melihat sakura tapi tak tau mengapa sakura selalu menarik perhatian mereka. Tenten yang berceloteh menyambut kedatangan sakura hanya dibalas senyuman singkat sakura.

" ohayou minna, OHAYOU sakura-chan, kau cantik sekali ttbayo" dan datanglah si tukang ngaret membuat semua orang yang disana memutar bola matanya, naruto menempati dirinya di samping sakura lalu melepas topi sakura dan sakura hanya dapat memukul lengan naruto yang terangkat dengan memegang topi sakura , gerombolan temannya seperti biasa hanya tertawa melihat narusaku yang terlihat bercanda, rambut sakura yang diikat masih bertahan terikat dari cepolan asal-asalannya itu.

" oh ayolah sakura-chan aku ingin melihat kau tanpa topi ini, kau keren seperti ini tapi lebih tampak cantik dan feminin~" Naruto masih berusaha tak melepaskan topi yang digenggamannya, yah walau harus merelakan tangannya memar.

" iya sakura , rambutmu keren, tak ada yang punya, limited edition" kali ini Kiba yang berbicara, semua mengangguk menyutujui perkataannya.

" kau cantik sekali, apalagi kalau kau lepas kunciran itu, ingin sekali ku jadikan kau istriku -ttbayo" goda naruto sambil masih mempermainkan sakura dengan menggoyangkan topi sakura. Yang lain tertawa kencang saat naruto menggoda sakura, sedangkan sakura masih berusaha dan tak memperdulikan perkataan naruto.

" haha naruto langsung terkam aja ckck" ucap kiba sambil mengelus anjing kesayangannya, akamaru.

" jiah naruto, mana mungkin sakura mau haha, dia tuh maunya ama gue ye gak sakura?" ucap gaul Kabuto sambil maju merangkul sakura, sedangkan sakura menepis tangan mesum kabuto yang memang sering berusaha menaklukannya, sakura sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kabuto, jijik iya.

" huh! Kembalikan BAKA!" geram sakura dan akhirnya

Hup

Sakura melompat dan mendapatkan topinya. Dada naruto sempat berdetak cepat saat wajah sakura tepat didepannya saat mengambil topi itu. Sakura memasukan seluruh rambutnya seperti biasa. Sasame dan tenten mengandeng sakura untuk berjalan meninggalkan para cowo yang menatap gadis-gadis cantik itu pergi.

" seperti biasa dia sangat mempesona ya..." ucap kabuto menyeringai. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan kabuto.

" aku sangat menyukainya, tidak...aku sangat mencintainya. Dia mirip sekali...dengan...seseorang yang paling berharga di hidupku" ucap naruto sambil menunduk, semua mata lelaki gerombolannya menatap prihatin pada ketua genknya itu.

...

" oh ayolah aku kapok disana! Sangat-sangat ga aman, apalagi Tou-san atau bodyguard sasori sering melewati jalan itu. Huuh!" batin sakura menjerit namun apa dayanya, memang ia sedang krisis uang, uang kostnya baru saja dikasih ke nenek tua yang bawel itu. Handphonenya juga harus diservis karena kebodohannya, handphonenya itu sebenarnya ga berguna malah mempersulitnya tapi apadayanya lagi dia juga butuh itu buat saling terkait pada temannya kalau tersesat atau diganggu genk lain,dan itu sering terjadi padanya.

disanalah tempat mencari uang yang lebih besar daripada daerah ini. Sakura akhirnya pasrah mengikuti teman-temannya itu.

Selama diperjalanan mereka berbincang tak karuan seperti biasa keinginan menjadi orang kaya, sedangkan sakura hanya bergumam sendiri dan bermain dialam lamunannya.

" iya coba aku anak konglomerat hua pasti asik...bla...bla...bla" tenten berceloteh panjang, sasame mengangguk sedangkan sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

" iya,aku ingin sekali membeli segala sesuatu yang kuinginkan, makan enak, dan...pastinya aku ingin diperhatikan oleh...orang tuaku. Andai ibuku masih ada aku ingin Di beri ceramahan oleh ibu, tapi...ibuku sudah...tak ada"

DEG!

Degup jantung sakura terasa berhenti seketika, langkahnya pun terhenti. Terlintas dipikirannya.

" aku...seperti anak...kurang ajar...yang tak bersyukur" itulah yang terlintas di benaknya, macam-macam kata terlintas di pikirannya. Sasame dan Tenten menengok kebelakang. Sakura terlihat masih mematung disana .

" sakura? Hey ayo keburu sore"

" sakura-chan kenapa?"

sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan senyum palsu yang terpatri disana. Teman-temannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" tidak... Aku tidak mau diatur, ingat!... Aku akan buktikan kalau aku bisa... Dengan usahaku sendiri...tanpa campur tangan ayah dan ibu juga kakak...aku tak mau diatur" batinnya lagi memperteguh motivasinya.

...

" sakura bagaimana kalau rambutmu digerai, tenang aja kamu masih pakai topi kok lagi pu-"

" ti-dak Sasame" jawab sakura dengan penuh tekanan. Sasame akhirnya gaberhasil juga walau ia udah memakai puppy eyes nya.

" oh ayolah sakura aku yakin dengan penampilan menarikmu itu apalagi rambut indahmu itu di pamerkan kau akan dapat lebih banyak dari biasanya" melas Tenten sambil mengeluarkan jurus kitty eyes. Sasame pun begitu.

Sakura berhenti sebentar mengambil uang di kantung celananya.

" terima kasih semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikanmu" ucap salah satu pengemis tua yang buta saat sakura memberi uang lembaran ditangannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Disitulah letak pesona sakura yang terlihat paling berbeda diantara sejuta umat manusia. Sangat jarang ditemukan gadis seperti ini.

" tak-akan! Ayo berpencar, kita sampai sini aja ya! Hus hus" ucap sakura lalu mengarahkan blacky si gitarnya itu ke depannya, sejak tadi gitarnya berada di gendongan punggungnya.

" kau terlihat seperti bidadari sakura" ucap kedua temannya itu.

" hus hus pergi"

" huaa ya sudah lah, semoga sukses sakuraaa!"

" yaa pulang-pulang kita harus mendapat uang banyak oke!"

" aku lebih mendoakan kalian supaya mendapat lebih banyak" jawab semangat sakura seperti biasa. Sejak ia tinggal bebas,ia lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa bebas sesukanya. Ia sangat senang disini.

...

Jreeeng jreeng

Intro guitar...

Sakura berjalan ke dekat lampu merah sambil memainkan gitarnya dengan pelan, sampai lampu itu berubah menjadi merah, sakura mulai berpetualang seperti biasa. Dari mobil ke mobil. Sakura mulai bernyanyi.

_In the heat of the fight_

_I walked away_

_Ignoring words that you were saying,_

_Tryna make me stay_

_I said, "This time I've had enough."_

_And you've called a hundred times,_

_But I'm not pickin' up._

_'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over_

_But if you look a little closer_

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya masih bernyanyi dan memainkan gitarnya dengan santai. Banyak sekali yang terpesona oleh segala yang dimiliki sakura, walau ia harus menelan ludah karena sakura hanya seorang pengamen. Karena itu uang yang diberikan tak tanggung-tanggung lagi, tidak ada koinan kali ini. Sakura tersenyum sambil bernyanyi terus, ia mengambil beberapa uang yang keluar dari kaca mobil-mobil. Gaya sakura yang agak tomboy dan asal itu sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window, _

_Throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."_

_Wait there in the pourin' rain,_

_Come back for more._

_And don't you leave,_

_'Cause I know all I need_

_Is on the other side of the door_

Dengan riangnya ia berjalan kesana-kamari mengambil uang yang keluar dari kaca mobil itu. Sakura tersenyum, banyak sekali yang menghargai sakura, banyak juga yang menongolkan kepalanya demi menatap wajah sakura langsung.

Sakura terus bernyanyi...

_And I scream out the window_

_"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"_

_But I do, I do, I do_

_I say, "There's nothing you can say_

_To make this right again, I mean it, I mean it"_

_What I mean is_

Di balik Kaca hitam mobil sport hitam yang berada di middle barisan belakang, seseorang berwajah tampan layaknya aktor luar negeri sedang memperhatikan gitar yang dipakai seorang gadis cantik yang sejak tadi bernyanyi dengan membawa gitarnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis yang memakai gitar itu, sosok tampan bermata onyx tajam menembus kaca itu mengernyitkan alisnya, gadis cantik yang dilihatnya itu adalah sakura. Cowok tampan itu sedang berfikir. Dia merasa aneh dengan pengamen cantik itu

" Gitar itu..." gumam cowok itu

# dibagian sakura yang masih memainkan gitarnya dengan santai.

Sedangkan sakura yang masih berkeliling , sampai pada satu mobil yang terlihat mahal berwarna hitam mengkilap, sakura masih bernyanyi dengan memainkan gitar gibson les paul yang dinamai blacky itu. Ia bernyanyi tepat pada bagian lirik yang cepat.

" suaranya indah sekali seperti berlian yang bening..."

_With your face, and your beautiful eyes_

_And the conversation_

_With the little white lies_

_And the faded picture_

_Of a beautiful night_

_You carried me from your car_

_And I broke down cryin'_

_Was she worth this mess?_

_After everything and that little black dress_

_After everything I must confess,_

_I need you_

Zzzzrt

Sosok tampan itu menurunkan kaca jendelanya. Tepat saat sakura berhenti bernyanyi. Sakura hanya dapat melongo, diam seperti patung melihat wajah sosok tampan itu. Permainan gitarnya berhenti seketika.

Sosok tampan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya. Sebuah kartu nama.

" ambil ini, besok datang ke tempat yang tertera di kartu itu, pukul 12 siang, siapa namamu?"

Sakura hanya masih melongo tak percaya. Sosok itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sakura. Sakura membelalakan matanya tersadar.

" Sa-sakura!" ucap sakura antusias. Sosok itu tersenyum dan memberikan kartu itu, sakura menerimanya dengan ragu dan bingung.

Tiiiintiiiin

" baiklah sampai jumpa besok, ...sakura..."

Zzzrt

Brrrrrrrm brmm

Sakura tersadar langsung memundurkan langkahnya karena banyak mobil yang mengebut. Sakura menatap kosong kartu nama itu.

" a-apa benar tadi itu...? Apa Ini mimpi?" gumamnya pada dirinya. Sakura menatap nama yang tertera di kartu nama itu. Sakura membelalakan matanya. Degup jantungnya berdetak cepat.

" Itachi...uchiha" sakura mengucapkan nama yang tertera di kartu nama itu dengan tak percaya. Sakura memukul pipinya tak percaya.

Plak plak

" Kyaaaaaa...bukan mimpi! Tadi itu...itachi uchiha! Produser musik yang terkenal, benarkah? Iya pasti dia aku pernah melihatnya di majalah musik dulu, dia sering tampil di majalah. Iya pasti diaaa! Kyaa impianku mulai tercapai! Aku harus memberi tahu sasame dan tenten!" sakura berlari mencari teman-temannya. Ia ingin memberi tahu segalanya yang terjadi padanya seperti biasa, namun kali ini sakura sangat bersemangat karena ini akan menjadi batu loncatan dia. Sakura ingin membuktikan kepada semua orang yang tak menghargai sakura, tak mengakui sakura, dan meragukan bakatnya bahwa ia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih daripada orang-orang yang mencela bakatnya. Ia akan membuat semua orang mengakui nya. Itu saja.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sebuah gedung pencakar langit berada di sekitar sakura. Mata sakura tertuju pada sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi, ia menatap kembali kartu nama itu, lalu memantapkan dirinya untuk bertanya pada seorang satpam yang berada didekatnya.

" apa ini Gedung studio Uchiha?" tanya sakura. Satpam itu menatap sakura. Alisnya dinaikan satu, ia mengernyit melihat penampilan sakura yang mirip banget pengamen jalanan.[User1] Ia memakai hoodie hitam polos, celana jeans biasa kali ini ia tak memakai jeans belel, ia agak sopan, dengan sneakers nya yang udah ia cuci bersih walau warnanya tetap memudar, topi hitam berlambang bendera amerika yang ia bawa sewaktu kabur, walau jarang ia pakai, dan jangan lupa si blacky kesayangannya yang berada di punggungnya.

" ya disini gedung uchiha. ada perlu apa?"tanya galak sang satpam. Sakura menatap nama identitas sang satpam. Dia menatap sombong satpam itu

" hm kakuzu-san, kau tak tahu ya, aku ini dari keluarga haru-...err ya ya aku disini ingin bertemu itachi uchiha" sakura langsung mengubah arah pembicaraannya yang dulunya memang seperti ini jika seseorang seperti satpam menanyakannya, hampir saja ia memberi tahu identitasnya. Kalau ketahuan mampus aja sakura. Dia pasti langsung ditemukan oleh keluarganya.

" sudah sana! Tak mungkin itachi-sama ingin bertemu kau! Tak ada uang disini. Ngamen jangan disini!" usir galak kakuzu si satpam itu. Sakura tetap bersikukuh untuk memasuki gerbang itu dengan cerdik. Kakuzu menghalangi sakura dengan tangannya, kakuzu mendorong sakura namun nihil sakura tetap bisa menghindar, sakura menendang *piiiip* kakuzu, dan apa yang terjadi? Kakuzu merosot sambil memegangi selangk**nya.

" haha makanya jangan main-main denganku kakubaka...hahahaha..." sakura berlari dengan cepat memasuki gerbang itu, sembari sakura menatap kebelakang kembali takut kakuzu atau satpam lain mengejarnya. Tanpa disadarinya

Syyyuh

Brukkk!

" aw!"

" aduuuh!" sakura terjatuh bersama dengan seseorang yang telah ditabraknya. Sakura merasa malu dengan cara terjatuhnya, apa lagi topinya terlepas dari kepalanya, rambut indah panjang soft pinknya yang terikat menjadi agak berantakan. Walau ia tak merasa sakit karena ia menindih seseorang yang ia tabrak itu, sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening dan pusing gara2 terjatuh. Ia membuka kembali matanya. Onyx dan Emerald saling menatap. Mereka sedikit terpesona dan sedikit berblushing karena wajah mereka sangat dekat.

" tampan " batin sakura masih menatap wajah sang pemilik onyx yang sejak tadi menatap sakura juga. Rambut pink sakura tak terikat kencang jadi jatuh ke samping pipi sakura, beberapa helai yang tak tercepol mengenai sebelah pipi sang lelaki tampan yang memakai kemeja putih dengan jas hitam tak dikancing, penampilannya tidak rapi namun keren. Rambut emo ravennya terlihat sangat cocok dengannya. Dia terlihat perfect. Itulah yang dipikirkan sakura saat ini, baru kali ini melihat cowok setampan dia. Cowok itu pun masih menatap intens sakura, menikmati segalanya yang ada di depannya, rambut indah pink sakura, hidung mancung yang bangir, bibir tipis sakura, dan yang paling membuat ia tertarik adalah dua batu emerald sakura.

" ehhmm" gumam sakura saat dilihat cowok itu. Dia sedikit risih.

" minggir!" dan akhirnya suara baritone terdengar ketus berasal dari sosok yang ditindih sakura itu, akhirnya mereka tersadar dengan keadaaannya. Sakura langsung bangun dengan cepat.

" maaf.." ucap sakura santai lalu berdiri. Sosok itu masih duduk, menatap sakura asing.

" hn" sosok itu bergumam lalu berdiri juga dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Sakura menatap rambut belakang cowok tampan itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung

" hmm seperti pantat ayam rambutnya ha mmmbbh" gumam sakura sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia keceplosan mengucapkan itu. Sakura melirik cowo itu.

" ahh!"

" jidat lebar, kau berkata sesuatu hn?" ucap sosok itu tepat didepan sakura dengan wajah yang super dekat, sakura gelagapan menatap cowok itu. Tapi bukan sakura kalau seperti itu, ia dengan santai menyeringai, lalu mengambil topi yang tergeletak di lantai dan dengan gaya coolnya sakura memakai topi itu lalu menyeringai dan ikut menatap lekat cowo itu.

" kalau iya kenapa, pantat ayam hm?" balasnya tak kalah sengit. Sakura menepuk pundak cowok itu dengan santai lalu berlari ke dalam gedung itu dengan cepat. Sosok itu menyeringai melihat sosok gadis cantik itu. Baru kali ini ada yang berlaku seperti itu padanya.

" menarik" gumam lelaki berparas super tampan itu. ia masih menatap kepergian sakura, namun seringainya hilang saat melihat punggung sakura, sebuah gitar hitam yang terbungkus di tas. Sosok itu mengernyitkan alisnya melihat penampilan cewek yang menabraknya itu serta gitarnya yang ada dipunggungnya itu. Lalu ia teringat dengan rambut yang aneh sakura berwarna pink itu.

" siapa... dia?... " gumam cowok itu.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

" ruangan itachi-sama berada di lantai 4 di paling pojok sebelah kanan" ucap salah satu recepcionist cantik itu. Sakura mengangguk lalu berlari kembali. Ia menaiki lift, lalu memasuki lift itu dengan buru-buru.

Didalam lift ia teringat cowok tampan yang ia tabrak itu.

" serasa familiar dengan rambutnya, siapa cowo itu ya? Tapi lumayan...tampan juga"gumamnya penasaran. Sakura melepas topinya lalu membuka ikatan kuncirannya yang mengendur. Rambut indah panjang terurai begitu saja, saat ia ingin menguncirnya.

Ting!

Lift itu terbuka di lantai kedua, memperlihatkan sesosok cowo berambut raven panjang yang dikuncir, berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam terkancing, sangat berwibawa. Sosok tampan itu sedikit ternganga saat melihat sakura dengan rambut panjang soft pink yang terurai tanpa topi. Sakura pun kaget dan cengo juga

" ma-maaf...uchiha-sama" sakura membungkukan badannya lalu menyingkirkan tubuhnya kesamping. Itachi akhirnya masuk dengan senyum kecilnya. Ia terpesona atas wajah dan rambut sakura yang sangat-sangat mempesonakan. Itachi berada di samping sakura tenang dan sakura masih menunduk, ia ingin menguncir rambutnya namun karena takut tak sopan jadi kali ini ia biarkan terurai dengan topi yang langsung ia pakai. Itachi melirik sakura. Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya.

" kamu siapa? Orang baru disini? Atau peserta kontes? Audisinya akan dimulai lagi lusa " tanya itachi sambil menerka yang akhirnya membuka suara. Degup jantung sakura berdetak cepat takut.

" a-aku sakura yang kemarin uchiha-sama menyuruhku kesini" ucap gugup sakura. Kali ini ia tak bisa santai seperti biasa di jalanan. Ia kembali pada sikap awal yang menjaga sikapnya. Itachi langsung menengok dan menatap sakura tak percaya.

" ka-kau yang kemarin? Minstrel di lampu merah itu?" ucap itachi tak percaya.

" err...ya" jawab sakura. Itachi membelalakan matanya, lalu tersenyum.

"eeh-maaf ya, kau terlihat sangat berbeda dengan penampilanmu kemarin, kau rupanya mempunyai rambut yang indah ya. Baiklah-baiklah maaf tak mengenalimu, kau memang berbeda ya, untung aku menemukanmu, jadi sekarang kita ke ruanganku, akan kujelaskan kenapa aku menyuruhmu kesini" ucap itachi halus, senyum yang lembut. Sakura menatap itachi, onyx dan emerald bertatapan, sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

" terima kasih banyak uchiha-sama!" ucap sakura antusias dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat orang blushing. Itachi ikut tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sakura.

" panggil itachi saja" ucap tenang itachi. Sakura mengangguk.

" baik itachi-sama"

" haha tidak usah terlalu formal, khusus kau jangan pakai, sama"

" iya baiklah itachi-san"

" hn..." gumam itachi dengan senyuman kemenangan mengembang.

Ting... Mereka keluar dengan itachi berjalan duluan, sakura dibelakangnya. Sakura menatap sekeliling kantor itu, ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan kantor, ayahnya kan mempunyai perusahaan. Sakura menjadi perhatian di kantor itu, setiap orang berjalan atau yang ada di balik kaca melihat sakura. Sakura hanya menunduk, itachi yang berada didepan sakura tersenyum kecil.

Cklek

Tepat didepan sebuah pintu itachi memasuki ruangannya, sakura mengikuti itachi.

...

Sreeek

Itachi membuka gorden di ruangan bersih putih itu. Banyak kertas dokumen diatas meja itachi, sebuah sofa kursi dan alat-alat elektronik lainnya. Sakura merasa canggung dengan keadaaannya, ia lupa ingin menguncir rambutnya. Hal sepele bukan?

" silahkan duduk sakura..." ucap itachi dengan memberi tanda ke sebuah kursi didepan meja. Lalu itachi ikut duduk didepan sakura. Itachi menatap sakura yang melepas ikatan gitar itu lalu ia taruh disamping kursinya. Sakura menatap mantap itachi dengan menaruh tangannya di meja, ia tak suka dengan suasana canggung, sama dengan itachi.

" jadi..."

To Be Continue

-•••••••••-••••••••-•••••••-••••

* * *

Aku mau balas review bolehkan? Nah ayo balas review teman2.

uchiha smith

Kiba : tenang gue bakal jamin diterusin ceritanya, kasih pendapat lagi oke

AprilPutri12

Sasame : " makacih yaa atas jempol dan bintangnya, author tambah semangat karenamu loooh :) kasih pendapat lagi dong hehe

Uchiha mizuki

Tenten : maaf yaaaa si mata hitam cuma bilang begitu doang, ga kecewa kan, ya kan ya ya ya? YA?

Aoi

Sakura : amin, thanks ya aoi. Aku akan semangat jika di review again hehe #smirk

Hotaru keiko

Sasuke : sorry keiko, bukan gue yg di spoiler, tapi nii-san. Padahal tadinya gue ,karena gue bakal jadi ( eitss spoiler lg dong kalo tau ga ahh jgn biar pnasaran lg) ! tp yg pnting gue keluar tadi.

Akbar123

Naruto : hohoho tebakan anda salah dattebayo. Pasti seru dong, karena ada uzumaki naruto. #ngacungin jempol

Aoi namikaze kezia

Kakuzu : kenapa ' hadeh?" , anda kurang beruntung, bukan sasuke but itachi khukhukhu

thanks ada yang mau membaca cerita baru saya, maaf makin aneh dan konyol. Oh iya apa saya boleh bertanya pendapat pada kalian? Jadi gini, saya bingung, aku pengen bikin sasuke dan sakura itu udah pernah bertemu di waktu kecil ( haha #**spoiler** bwt chap2 dpan) tapi saya pengen bikin mereka saling lupa atau...sasukenya saja yang inget (cuma inget sekilas sih), trus ia bikin lirik lagu khusus (lagunya taylor lagi :P yang duet ama ed sheeran ) Jadi kalau dua2nya lupa chapnya makin panjang kalo sasuke yg inget brarti ga usah lama2...hehe lupakan pertanyaan aneh itu

Oh ya aku terinspirasi dgn lagu **Everything has Changed **nah jadi yang blum denger lagunya, dengerin yaa ;) videonya tntang anak kecil loh, jadi aku pengen bkin konsep itu sasusaku wktu kecil, gimana setuju ga reader? Diliat aja dlu. Bagus banget kok video klipnya, jadi sasusaku saling kenal sekilas. Aah jadi pengen lanjutin secepatnya. Oke ditunggu pendapatnya lewat reviews nya, harus! oke^^

Review Again? Fav? Follow? Ayolah kalian baik deh ( di kasih hati minta jantung khekhe)

Bye bye...see u in next chapter^^

* * *

[User1]


	3. Chapter 3

**Minstrel** **beauty n her fiencé**

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre : Romance &Drama

Warning:Abal,Gaje,AU,OOC,typo(s), pendeskripsian gajelas maklum aku kurang bisa.

Summary : Sakura Haruno gadis cantik namun Tomboy ini Kabur dari rumah megahnya karena perjodohan yang menurutnya konyol. Ia meninggalkan semuanya kecuali Gitar kesayangannya. Ia hanya membawa gitar dan beberapa pieces baju dengan ranselnya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupan sakura yang tinggal di JALANAN ? Kehidupan bebas yang ia inginkan akhirnya terwujud. Tanpa disadarinya ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, siapakah itu?

#Bizzare love triangle

#Back to December

Taylor swift #Everything has changed Etc...in fanfic other chapter ~~~RnR~~~

* * *

" Baiklah terima kasih kamu mau bekerja sama dengan kami, kau bisa ikut audisinya besok di sini di Uchiha Music Entertainment ini" ucap penyambutan dari itachi dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan sakura yang duduk didepannya, lalu disambut sakura dengan mantap dan penuh senyuman bahagia. Inilah impian yang ia inginkan.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

...

" I'm so glad you made time to see me.

How's life? Tell me how's your family?

I haven't seen them in a while.

You've been good, busier than ever,

We small talk, work and the weather,

Your guard is up and I know why.

Because the last time you saw me

Is still burned in the back of your mind.

You gave me roses and I left them there to die."

" blackie...akhirnya kita menemukan jalannya...terima kasih ini semua karenamu...blackie...dan juga karena pemilik aslimu yang memberikanku kamu...aku rasanya ingin kembali ke masa itu...I go back to December all the time... " lirih sakura disertai nyanyian lirih nan lembut. Sang gitar berada di pangkuannya ia pindahkan ke bawah kasurnya.

Sakura berbaring di kasur dengan seprai bercorak tengkorak dengan warna dasar biru, ia menatap kosong atapnya. Ia mengingat perjanjian antara dirinya dan itachi.

Drrrrrt drrrrt

" huh diam sebentar, kenapa kau cepat sekali diservisnya!" dumel pada hp yang ia pegang, ia menatap bingung nomer tak dikenalinya. ' siapa ya? Kayaknya yang tau nomerku kan cuma...dikit'

From : 08xxxxxxxxxx Sakura, ini saya itachi. Besok datang ke studio untuk pengenalan pada para peserta audisi

' ooh ternyata itachi-san, oh ya tadi kan aku memberi nomerku haha...emmm?'

" eeh...!ITACHI-SAN SMS ! err tunggu? Bukannya lusa ya? Tapi apa ga berlebihan jika aku disms in begini? Apa semua peserta seperti aku?"

To : Itachi-san

Baiklah, berarti harinya dimajukan ya itachi-san? Lalu para peserta sepertiku akan datang juga? ...

Sakura duduk sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di pinggir kasurnya. Ia memutar-mutar hpnya menunggu balasan sambil meneruskan lamunan tentang persetujuannya menjadi peserta di U.M&E .

_Flashback _

" jadi...sebenarnya kami sedang mencari penyanyi baru untuk memasuki dunia hiburan, karena udah banyak para penyanyi yang membuat para masyarakat bosan, jadi kami membuka kesempatan untuk para penyuka musik terjun langsung aku ingin menerbitkan peserta itu lewat lagu yang mereka mainkan atau keahlian mereka yang lain , aku merasa kau memiliki bakat yang luar biasa. Kami juga sedang mencari penyanyi yang berkualitas seperti kamu. Di Zaman sekarang sudah jarang penyanyi yang alami sambil memainkan alat musik, sangat jarang jika ditelusuri. Pemenang kontes itu kami akan membuatkan sebuah rekaman musik untuknya lalu dipasarkan, untuk pembuatan lagu baru akan dicoba di siarkan di beberapa stasiun radio. " selama penjelasan itachi cukup serius, sakura hanya dapat memperhatikan dengan jelas, ia mencerna semua perkataan itachi padanya. Dalam hatinya ia sudah merasa menang atas segalanya. Ia senang akhirnya terwujud cita-citanya

" bagaimana soal lagu yang akan kubawa nanti?" tanya sakura

" kami akan mengaturmu dan para peserta lain untuk itu, namun jika kau mau, kau bisa memilih lagu sesukamu, yah seperti tadi yang kau bawakan contohnya" ucap tenang itachi lalu menghempaskan punggungnya ke senderan kursi. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

" jadi, aku akan terserah membawakan lagu yang kupilih ?" tanya sakura lagi

" ya, namun mungkin kedepannya kami akan memberimu sedikit arahan untuk pemilihan lagu lalu juga kami akan menawarkan lagu yang akan kau bawakan nanti, kau akan terkenal. bagaimana? Tertarik?" goda sedikit itachi dengan menaikan satu alisnya. Sakura menunduk, berfikir atas pilihannya ini. Sebenarnya ia gampang tinggal mengucapkan " YA" dengan lantang namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya, karena ...ia tak mendapat restu orang tuanya. Tapi ini akan membuktikan dirinya bahwa ia bisa!

" ya,akan kucoba" ucapnya sedikit mantap, namun ada sedikit keraguan dalam memilihnya.

_End of flashback_

Drrrrrrt drrt

From : Itachi-san

Ya dimajukan karena seseorang ingin mempercepat latihan itu, peserta lain juga akan datang besok untuk secepatnya berlatih. Dia sangat berpengaruh padamu sakura, jadi baik-baiklah padanya, walau ia sedikit agak cuek. Kau akan menjadi asuhannya lebih tepatnya ia seperti seorang juri dan juga seorang pelatih

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia kira akan ditangani itachi tapi rupanya tidak. Ia berfikir siapa yang menjadi pembimbingnya ya. Ia mengira-ngira wajah sang menthor nya. Ia menebak-nebak wajahnya mulai dari orochimaru sang pemain band DEATH sampai pamannya Jiraiya.

" huuh mudah-mudahan dia tidak menjadi penghalang karir ku deh yang penting" doa sakura lalu membaringkan dirinya di kasur lalu mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

" Sakuraaa~~~ wow kau cantik sekali, yah seperti biasanya pakaianmu selalu acak-acakan haha" sapa salah satu teman satu profesi sakura, Tenten. Dia seperti biasa mencepol dua rambut cokelatnya,pakaiannya sedikit imut dengan gaya-gaya china yang membuatnya imut. Lalu dari belakang sakura ada yang melompat dan merangkul pundak sakura, Sasame.

" seharusnya kau jangan berpakaian seperti ini sakura~! Kau ikut aku sekarang! Kau itu kan akan menjadi artis!" ajak sasame menarik lengan sakura menuju markas dekat kost-kostan mereka.

" hah! Kau beneran jadi artis sakura!" tanya Tenten antusias sambil merangkul lengan kiri sakura. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya.

" aku tidak menjadi artis !aku hanya calon peserta untuk menjadi penyanyi Lagipula begini saja sudah cukup! Kenapa kalian yang jadi ribet sih!" dumel sakura.

" no...no...no kau itu ya gada perubahannya tau selama menjadi pengamen! Masa kau mau jadi penyanyi harus begitu juga! Penampilan mempengaruhi penilaian tau! Hanya sedikit perubahan kook" terang sasame sambil menatap emerald sakura dengan kilat bagai seperti ibu sakura. Tenten mengangguk setuju. Sakura akhirnya pasrah mereka meneruskan langkahnya ke kostan sasame. OoooooooooooooO

* * *

Sakura berjalan memasuki kantor studio uchiha itu dengan tatapan superrr bete berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya yang terlihat cukup err...imut? Namun keren itu. Sakura bete gara-gara pertama disuruh melepas topi kesayangannya lalu si sasame mengepang dua rambut pink panjangnya itu, tapi karena sakura bersikeras tetap ingin memakai topi jadi ya begitulah,ia pakai deh tuh topi jeans yang sering ia pakai. Lalu Sakura sempat bertengkar dengan kakuzu lagi, tapi akhirnya kakuzu malu sendiri karena itachi yang ditelponnya mengatakan sesuatu yang mengistimewakan sakura.

Dan saat ia memasuki kantor itu, banyak para lelaki yang menyiulkan sakura karena...pakaian sakura yang err menurutnya terlalu feminin. Padahal tidak! Dia cuma memakai celana belelnya berwarna sama dengan topinya blue jeans seperti biasa tapi mungkin gara-gara ia memakai t-shirt tanpa lengan dan sidikit berjaring-jaring di punggungnya berwarna PINK, bertuliskan DEAD BOY! . Oh God ia terlihat sangat cantik namun ia tak bersyukur atas kelebihannya itu.

" halo nona pink" salah satu karyawan disana menyapa sakura dengan mengarahkan pandangan mesumnya ke sakura dibalas dengan tatapan maut sakura yang membuat orang itu terdiam dan berjalan terus.

" haah~" helah nafas sakura, ia merapikan bajunya lalu meneruskan jalannya ke arah lift.

Tiing!

" eeh ?" ucap seseorang yang berada didalam lift saat sakura mau masuk. Sakura menatap bingung cewek berambut merah maroon yang panjang memakai kacamata dan pakaian yang cukup err~ sexy?

"emm~ kenapa pengamen bisa masuk kantor ini !? Pengaman disini kurang ketat rupanya" sindir sinis cewek itu. Sakura menatap tajam cewek sebelahnya. Ia merasa familiar dengan wajah,rambut dan segala yang dipakai wanita itu. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

" baru beberapa tahun udah melupakanku Pinky? Haha kurasa kau akan lebih cepat pikun daripadaku ya...Sakura~" ucap wanita itu tetap tak menatap sakura yang sedang bingung menatap wanita itu. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba sakura merangkul wanita itu lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga sang wanita cantik itu.

" ssh...rupanya kau nenek lampir, aku sangat kangen dirimu ...!" bisik sakura dengan hembusan nafasnya yang menggoda. Wanita yang dibisiki hanya ber-smirk lalu ikut merangkul sakura.

" haha kau tak berubah musuh bebuyutanku hahaha masih membawa-bawa gitar lagi! Seperti pengamen saja kau, buat apa sih kalau tak ada gunanya" tawa wanita itu dengan sindirannya seperti biasa. Sakura langsung melepas rangkulannya dan membenarkan baju dan letak gitar di punggungnya. Wanita itu merapikan rambut panjangnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya saat si cewek itu bicara. Ia tak memperdulikan perkataan karin

" bagaimana kabarmu nek lampir, bukannya kau kuliah di australia?" tanya sakura dengan ciri khasnya yang tomboy dan santai. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap sakura dengan tatapan meremehkan.

" haha kau lucu sakura, ini adalah hari libur semester, kau tak tahu...sepertinya kau memang beneran jadi pengamen ya sampai2 tak tahu dunia perkuliahan, aku kesini ingin bertemu KEKASIH ku..." sindir wanita itu dengan penekanan di kata 'kekasih'

" hmm aku bukan orang yang mau mempergunakan segalanya dengan uang orang tua, aku juga bukan orang yang sok pintar dan membeli kepintaran dengan uang ...oh ya satu lagi sepertinya KEKASIHMU sangat ber-un-tung pacaran denganMU yang kaya ini haha"

Ting!

" so...i'm glad to meet u, see ya...karin" ucap sakura dengan gaya khas nya lalu keluar dari lift meninggalkan cewek cantik itu yang lumayan terbengong. Lift tertutup dengan pelan. ...

...

" sakura?" ucap seseorang saat sakura mulai melangkah dari lift yang tertutup itu. Sakura menengok kesamping. Ia melihat lelaki tampan berambut hitam panjang dengan kemeja putihnya tanpa jas itu. Sakura sedikit berblushing saat melihat cowo macho itu. Lelaki itu mendekati sakura plus gaya cool nya. Sakura ikut berjalan ke arah cowo itu.

" kau sudah datang rupanya, aku antar kamu ke studio dilantai 5 ayo, semua peserta sudah berkumpul" ucap Itachi cowo tampan itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tidak mengerti akhirnya pasrah saja saat itachi menyuruhnya mengikutinya.

" itachi-san, aku hanya akan bernyanyikan?" sakura membuka pembicaraan saat menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

" ya...tapi mungkin kau juga akan menjadi model video klipnya, kau terlihat indah " ucap tenang itachi sedikit menggoda sakura. Yang digoda hanya memutar bola matanya.

" aku kan tak perlu menjadi modelnya juga, carikan saja model video klipnya aku hanya perlu bernyanyi itachi-sama" lontar sakura dengan santai bercanda juga. Itachi terkikik dengan segala sikap sakura. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang peempuan bertingkah santai padanya.

" haha, okelah tuan putriku yang cantik" goda asal itachi

Ting!

Itachi masuk duluan, sedangkan sakura sedikit masih mencerna godaan itachi.

Blush!

' cantik? Itachi bilang...aku tuan putri?cantik? Halah aku hanya salah dengar kok mana mungkin seorang itachi yang digemari sejuta wanita yang ke coolannya melebihi es batu bilang aku...hey hey sudah aku berpikir apa sih!' itulah pertanyaan yang berputar dalam otak dan batin sakura.

" sampai kapan kamu disana sakura?" tanya dan goda itachi yang disusul cemberutan sakura yang langsung memasuki lift. ••••••••••••~•••••••••••TING!

Didalam lift, itachi menjelaskan segala sesuatu mengenai kegiatan sakura yang lumayan cukup padat, latihan-latihan yang harus dilakukan sakura cukup membuat sakura gugup karena baru kali ini keahliannya dilihat semua orang...err walau itu sudah biasa karena ia adalah seorang pengamen jalanan yang selalu dilihat berbagai orang, tapi ia merasa takut...takut akan kegagalan, ia takut ditertawakan...dan...ia takut orang tuanya,keluarganya...tak mengakui dan malah tambah meremehkannya, itu...yang sakura yang takutkan.

' aku harus bisa...Harus! Tekadku sudah bulat!' batinnya menguatkan.

" sakura ayo...kenapa melamun terus begitu" ucap itachi menyadarkan sakura. Sakura langsung menatap itachi yang memegang pintu lift supaya tak tertutup

" maafkan aku" ucap sopan sakura dan langsung berjalan keluar bersama itachi. Ruangan kantor ini cukup lebih lebar karena tak banyak karyawan dan berbagai komputer dan alat elektronik lainnya.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya, ia menatap kaca besar yang memperlihatkan keindahan kota diluar sana, itachi hanya memandang kedepan lorong sambil kadang-kadang melirik sakura, kadang itachi memperkenalkan beberapa ruangan yang penting untuk tempat latihan sakura yang disambut anggukan cuek sakura. Suara dari berbagai macam arah terdengar cukup pelan mungkin karena ruangan kedap suara itu.

Sakura menatap sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besar dengan dua daun pintu, tertulis kata on air yang mati di atas dekat lubang ventilasi, sakura mulai gugup walau sedikit, itachi membuka daun pintu satu, lalu mempersilahkan sakura.

Terlihat disana ruangan ahh bukan aula lebih tepatnya, bearalas karpet bercorak gelap, ruangan yang temperatur AC nya cukup dingin sekitar -23 yang wangi, sakura merasa sangat nyaman disini mungkin karena ia melihat beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya masing2, atau lebih tepatnya ' seseorang' yang membuatnya terkejut dan senang, disana terlihat orang-orang yang terlihat cukup berkemampuan hebat, sangat keren dan terlihat dari kalangan atas semua mungkin karena penampilan mereka.

" perkenalkan ini peserta terakhir kalian, namanya sakura, berbaiklah padanya karena dia adalah pilihanku.. Walau ia telat tapi kemampuannya dapat dijamin " ucap Itachi berwibawa dan membuat semua terkesima.

Di ruangan yang besar ini terdapat sebuah panggung dan beberapa kursi di depan ruangan. Para peserta berada di berbagai tempat yang kosong dari kursi, ada yang di pojok ruangan yang sedang menyeder di tembok bersama teman-temannya dengan beberapa notebook di tengah-tengah atau di pangkuan mereka, ada yang berdiri bersama temannya sedang ngobrol, ada yang menyendiri di pojok samping ruangan, ada yang sedang bermain dengan handphonenya di dekat pintu dekat tempat sakura berdiri sedang memakai headphone, mereka semua terlihat cukup keren walau ada beberapa yang biasa-biasa saja tapi mereka terlihat dari kalangan orang kaya.

Mereka menatap sakura dengan pandangan berbagai macam. Lalu itachi mempersilahkan sakura bergabung dengan peserta lainnya.

" sakura kau bisa bergabung dengan teman-teman barumu, acara akan dimulai 15 menit lagi, jadi kau tunggu saja aku tinggal ya" ucap itachi sebelum pergi dari ruangan bak aula itu, lalu sakura mengangguk dan mulai berjalan masuk lebih dalam. Terdengar banyak orang yang menyindir sakura saat sakura berjalan melewati mereka

" ssst...padahal seleksi sudah ditutup beberapa minggu yang lalu"

" lihat wajahnya itu,sombong sekali mentang-mentang itachi memilihnya"

" wajahnya apa-apaan itu, penampilan nya euuh~ sekali"

" mungkin ditemukan itachi di perepatan jalan haha, dia pengamen mungkin"

" cantik sekali, aku suka cewe seperti itu, rada tomboy"

" ya ya dia sangat cantik,lihat banyak cewek yang sirik padanya haha"

" Hey! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

" Hahahahaha"

Itulah sindiran,pujian,lawakan dari para peserta yang terlihat cukup aktiv, banyak para peserta wanita yang menatap sinis sakura karena sakura pun menatap tajam ke depan tanpa mau menoleh, matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang terlihat menyendiri saja, sakura merasa tertarik melihat cewek cantik itu. Bukan tertarik sesuatu , lebih tepatnya ia kenal dengan cewek cantik itu.

Sakura melangkah dengan cukup santai, tiba-tiba dari samping sebuah tangan menghalangi sakura berjalan kembali.

" hey..." sapa seseorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang bermata biru terlihat cukup keren. Sosok itu membuat sakura teringat akan teman baiknya.

" perkenalkan namaku Deidara, bergabunglah di tempat kami,sakura" suara indah lelaki yang bernama Deidara itu membuat semua orang disana cukup terpesona terutama para wanita.

Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan tatapan tajam ke aquamarine itu tanpa mau membalas sapaan cowo itu. Merasa diabaikan deidara merangkul tiba-tiba dan menarik sakura ke kelompoknya, sakura memang sudah biasa dengan tingkah para lelaki yang seperti ini, dia bosan, lalu dengan cekatan sakura menarik tangan lelaki itu yang berada dipundaknya lalu membanting tubuh lelaki itu.

Sakura dengan santainya berjalan kembali tanpa memperdulikan tatapan semua peserta yang tertuju padanya dengan tatapan melotot dan takut-takut. Sakura berjalan dengan santainya kembali. Matanya tertuju ke cewek cantik berambut panjang yang indah itu.

Tep

" hinata hyuuga?" sapa dan tanya ragu-ragu sakura berhenti tepat didepan gadis itu,ia menatap gadis yang sedang duduk menyender pada tembok, gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sepasang emerald indah sakura, sakura pun menatap amethys cewek itu, sepasang pipi chuby itu berubah warna sedikit memerah, lalu dengan cepat sakura memeluk wanita itu dengan sedikit pekikan, gadis itu tersenyum gembira.

" sakura-chan ? Ka-kau sakura? " ucap gugup wanita itu dengan pelan ditelinga sakura.

" memang siapa lagi hinata?" ucap lembut sakura plus mengeratkan pelukannya.

" he-he siapa lagi ya yang berpenampilan seperti ini ya, aku ka-ngen dirimu sakura, -kau menghilang begitu saja sejak kelulusan" balas lembut hinata, sakura terkikik.

" haha aku hanya berpetualang kok, bosan rasanya dikekang, aku bukan dirimu yang dapat menerima segala kelakuan orang tua kita! Huh kau juga harus mencobanya hinata" kata sakura dengan santai yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Lalu sakura melepaskan pelukan eratnya itu, hinata dan sakura saling tatap menatap dan tersenyum .

" dan akhirnya aku mengikuti jalanmu sakura-chan.." jawab lembut tapi sedikit ragu.

" Aaapaa? Maksudmu kau ka-kabur dari rumah...?" ucap sakura sangat antusias dan terkejut.

" ti-tidak be-gitu...a-aku-" hinata mengentikan pembicaraannya, ia menatap kebelakang sakura

Tap

" hey hinata...ayoo jawab kau kabur dari rumah?!" tanya sakura tak sabar

Tap

" Hinata! Kau membuatku penasaran tau! Kau tinggal dimana jadinya?" ucap sakura lagi tapi kali ini dengan kebingungan

Tap

" apa yang kau lihat sih!?" tanya sakura lagi dengan bete, lalu sakura mengikuti pandangan hinata dan membalikan kepalanya dengan perlahan...dan

" aa.."

Tap tap...

" kyaaaaa itu ...sssttt sstttt"

" WAAA akhirnyaa si tampaaaaaaan keluaahmmmmp"

" SASU-HMMMMP" pekikan para gadis dari seluruh penjuru arah yang disumpal teman-temannya itu yang membuat telinga para lelaki plus sakuhina berdengung. Dua orang berbeda jenis berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju panggung.

" ayo sakura-chan" ucap hinata menyadarkan sakura yang menatap dua orang itu dengan pandangan bertanya, hinata menarik sakura ke kursi, para peserta semuanya beranjak ke kursi yang tersedia begitu pun hinata yang mengajak sakura.

" selamat siang..."

" HAY selamat siang para peserta didik my boyfriendku...dan perkenalkan juga aku Karin Uzumaki girlfriend nya Sasukeee-kuu~"

" eeeh...nenek...lampir?"

Tbc...

* * *

Maaf ya kelamaan updatenya huhu aku sibuk bangettt! Ini aja kayaknya ga nyambung ama cerita sebelumnya, mohon dimaklumi yaaaaa?

Oh iya aku mau jawab review buat kalian yang bersedia mereview new fic gaje ini...

kazuran : iya aku juga suka dengan karakter sakura yang coolcutetomboy...insya Allah aku banyakin sasusaku...hehe

elfarizy: haha sama aku juga yu : thankssss

Hoammm: err hoamm makaciee yaa aku dipanggil senpaiii~ kyaaa be fly...iyaaa tenang aja aku lanjut namun ditunggu ya

iqma96 : tau tuh si sakura beruntung ! Aku juga mau gantiin sakura rasanya, tapi mau bgaimana lg aku kan sutradaranya wkwkwk. Oke jdi semangat kalo di dukung begini.

Apa lagi yaaa...err aku bilang ini aja deh . .

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL yang R n R...

Ditunggu lagi Review nya dan tanggapannya lewat review okee... ^.^

Mau request lagu boleh kok, aku bingung juga nentuin lagu buat para peserta...jadi mohon bantuannya ya^^


	4. Chapter 4

Minstrel beauty n her fiencé

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre : Romance &Drama

Warning:Abal,Gaje,AU,OOC,typo(s), pendeskripsian gajelas maklum aku kurang bisa.

Summary : Sakura Haruno gadis cantik namun Tomboy ini Kabur dari rumah megahnya karena perjodohan yang menurutnya konyol. Ia meninggalkan semuanya kecuali Gitar kesayangannya. Ia hanya membawa gitar dan beberapa pieces baju dengan ranselnya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupan sakura yang tinggal di JALANAN ? Kehidupan bebas yang ia inginkan akhirnya terwujud. Tanpa disadarinya ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, siapakah itu?

#American Girl

#first love(nikka costa)- song child

Taylor swift #Everything has changed

Etc...in fanfic other chapter

~~~RnR~~~okeee~~~

...

" diamlah karin! Memalukkan! " suara baritone dingin terdengar menyeramkan. Para peserta disana menatap gadis berambut merah itu dengan terkikik, begitupun sakura dan hinata yang duduk di belakang.

Deg!

Sakura menghentikan kikikannya,lalu ia memegang dadanya, dan menatap jelas pemuda yang berdiri diatas panggung

' dia yang waktu itu ehh?' batin sakura bersuara, pandangannya tertuju pada sang lelaki tampan yang tak sengaja onyx dan emerald bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka sempat terdiam dan hanya pandangan mata saja yang berbicara. Para pesertapun saling memandang bingung.

" ada apa?" itulah salah satu pertanyaan mereka saat melihat pemuda yang sejak tadi ia agung-agungkan terdiam melamun menatap arah tak jelas.

" sakura..." sebuah suara menyadarkan sesosok gadis cantik berkepang dua itu, lalu gadis bernama sakura itu menatap teman disebelahnya.

" ah ya hinata?" dan tersadarlah sakura dari bayang-bayang masa abstraknya itu.

" kau kenapa?" tanya hinata khawatir

" tak apa-apa" ucap sakura berusaha tenang kembali. Lalu pada detik berikutnya ia menatap kembali lelaki yang berada di atas panggung itu.

' dia terus menatapku,ada apa!?'

" ...hn sepertinya ada peserta baru..tanpa ikut seleksi. kau yang disana, tunjukan apa kemampuanmu." ucap dingin dari sesosok lelaki tampan yang hanya memakai kemeja hitam tanpa jas. Wanita disebelahnya menatap arah pandang lelaki yang dipuja-pujanya itu.

" sakura.." lirih karin terkejut. Lalu detik berikutnya arah mata semua di aula itu menuju sakura. Sakura hanya melotot, lalu menunduk bingung.

" huh...mau apa dia!? Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini" batin sakura

" apa kau tak mempunyai keahlian? gadis aneh, Siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini heh? Sepertinya kau salah masuk ruangan..." ucap dingin dan menyakitkan dari mulut sang pemuda tampan itu. Karin menganga sambil berkomat-kamit " dia sasuke-kun? " itulah komat kamitnya. Yah menurutnya baru kali ini ia berbicara lebih dari 3 suku kata( lebay -_-). Sakura yang dikatai tak terima atas ejekan itu, lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan angkuh.

" kita liat saja..." ucap sengit sakura di benaknya. Sakura menatap hinata dengan menyeramkan.

" bantu aku hinata, american girl, remember?" ucap sakura angkuh. Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup. Sudah lama ia tak melihat semangat sakura yang berkobar ini. Lalu dengan ragu ia mengangguk. Sakura berdiri dan mengambil gitar kesayangannya itu.

" ayo kita tunjukan kemampuan kita" ucapnya disertai seringainya yang menyeramkan...hinata yang tau kemampuan sakura, tersenyum. Ia merasa kembali pada masa-masa menyenangkan dulu itu, masa-masa High school yang dipenuhi warna jika berada didekat sakura yang mempunyai motivasi kuat yang dapat mempengaruhi semua orang.

Dengan angkuhnya hinata pun berdiri lalu sakura dan hinata menatap meyakinkan. Semua peserta menelan ludah mereka

" dia...seperti bukan hinata si pemalu, si suara kecil ya"

" mau apa mereka? "

Bisikan dari penjuru arah terdengar saat sakura dan hinata melewati mereka. Pemuda tampan itu menaikan satu alisnya.

" aku hanya menyuruhmu gadis aneh, buat apa kau bawa gadis yang sama sekali tak dapat berbuat apa-apa" ucap dingin pemuda itu. Hinata menunduk...tak taukah kalian mimik wajah hinata seperti apa? Bagai mempunyai kepribadian dua saat ini ia menaikkan satu alisnya dengan seringai tajam yang ia tutup dibalik rambut ( maaf aku pake hinata di road to ninja juga)yang dikira orang-orang disana hinata ingin menangis. Tangan sakura mengepal kuat, rasanya ingin sekali ia memukul wajah sok ganteng itu.

Seettt!

Tap!

Dalam satu lompatan sakura menaiki panggung itu dan tepat di depan lelaki itu.

" diam dan perhatikan!" ucap sakura tak kalah dingin saat sakura tepat berada di depan wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu cukup tersentak saat ditatap sedekat itu oleh sakura, onyx dan emerald bertemu membuat semua mata menuju dua orang yang sedang saling menatap, mereka bagai terhanyut, dengan percaya diri yang cukup tinggi sakura membalikkan badannya lalu mengarahkan gitarnya ke depannya. Hinata sudah siap di satu alat musik...yaitu...

" a-apa ? Gadis pemalu itu main...Drum? Tidak mungkin! Haha lawakan yang sangat lucu" celetuk salah satu peserta dengan kaget sama dengan para peserta lain.

Ctek!

Dengan penerangan yang tiba-tiba meredup membuat dua sorot lampu mengarah ke arah dua gadis yang menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke dan karin turun menuju kursi didepan .

{American Girl-Taylor Swift}

~~~jreng jreng

(intro guitar)

Dengan lihainya sakura memainkan nada awal dengan permainan gitarnya yang lumayan cepat.

( intro drum~~)

Hinata bermain dengan hebatnya, stick yang ia pegang menebuk drum sesuai nada yang teratur...membuat semua disana terkejut

" He-hebat" celetuk peserta-peserta disana, permainan alat musik sakura dan hinata sangat memukau disana.

Sakura with play guitar :

Well, she was an American girl

Raised on promises!

She couldn't help thinking that there was a little more to life~

Somewhere else~

Sakura bernyanyi dengan keren dan cukup nge-rock , gaya santainya tanpa memperdulikan semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya membuat seseorang menyeringai dalam-dalam dengan dua tangan berada dimeja berpangku kepala, sedangkan gadis sebelahnya menatap lelaki disampingnya dengan tak percaya, lalu ia menatap arah pandang lelaki itu...sakura...gadis itu menatap sakura dengan penuh kebencian.

'cih dia mengambil perhatian sasuke!' batinnya.

Gitar terus sakura mainkan dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda, susah sekali diucapkan dengan kata-kata karena sangat kerennya.

After all it was a great big world~

( hinata sebagai suara dua : big world~)

With lots of places to run to

And if she had to die trying

She had one little promise she was gonna keep ( hinata : promise she was gonna keep )

Sakura&Hinata :

Oh yeah, all right

Take it easy baby

Make it last all night ( All night)

She was an American girl

Permainan sangat kompak ditunjukkan duo beauty ini, gaya yang mereka tunjukkan membuat semua orang terpukau dengan kelihaian mereka dalam memainkan alat musik disertai nyanyian yang terdengar sangat bervariasi, hentakan lagu yang membuat mereka menjadi keren karena mereka bisa berekspresi bebas, bergaya bebas dikarenakan lagu yang terdengar mengasyikan . Para peserta pun menikmati sekali permainan mereka sampai ada yang jingkrak-jingkrak, memainkan bahu,kepala, tangan dan kaki mereka. Itu semua karena pembawaan sakura dan hinata yang asik.

Well, it was kind of cold that night

She stood alone on her balcony ( hinata : hoooo~)

She could see the cars roll by

Out on 441

Like waves crashing on the beach

And for one desperate moment there

He crept back in her memory~

God, it's so painful!

It's something that's so close but still so far out of reach~

SakuHina : Oh yeah, all right

Take it easy baby

Make it last all night ( all night)

She was an American girl

Lalu sakura menari ala robot sambil membawa gitarnya tanpa berhenti dalam petikkannya, ia mengendikan bahunya dengan kaku , ia melangkah mendekati hinata yang ikut menari, lalu mereka menari ala robot bersama, lalu sakura maju kembali mendekati mike dengan putaran melompat saat mendekati mike.

Sakura : oohooou~

Sakura : oooh~

Sakura memainkan gitar dengan cepat dan semakin cepat...

Begitupun permainan drum yang mengikuti ketukan lagu dan permainan gitar sakura yang semakin cepat, hinata pun memainkannya dengan cepat.

Oh yeah ( sakura ) all right ( hinata )

Take it easy baby ( sakura)

Make it last all night ( hinata)

sakura hinata :

Oh yeah, all right

Take it easy baby

Oh, take it easy now

...Oh yeah, all right

She was an American girl

Satu tendangan sakura arahkan kedepan, menendang angin, hinata pun mengarahkan stick drum ke atas.

Hah~ hah~

Terdengar Napas sakura dan hinata yang terlihat berat, dengan senyuman kemenangan mereka saling menatap dan detik berikutnya...

" WOOOOOOOU!"

" wuuuuuuuu KEREN...BABY"

" WAAAAAAA HEBAT SUMPAH! "

" KALIAN SEPERTI PEMAIN INTERNASIONAAAAL KEREEEEN"

PROK PROK PROK

Teriakan dari penjuru arah dibarengi dengan tepuk tangan meriah membuat sakura terkagum-kagum bersama hinata. Pandangan mereka berkeliling.

" hi-hinata...kita tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" ucap lirih sakura tak percaya. Hinata pun sepertinya.

"sepertinya... ti-tidak sakura..." ucap kagum dan lirih hinata, hinata yang terlihat cukup kaget dengan aksinya bermain drum,hampir terhuyung ke belakang namun sakura langsung merangkul hinata. 'Rasanya ingin pingsan saja' itulah yang dirasakan gadis berambut indigo ini.

...

Prok prok...prok

Lalu dari arah samping mereka terdengar satu tepuk tangan yang membuat semua mata menujunya. Ia mendekati sakura dan hinata.

...

" permainan yang lumayan bagus" ucap singkat dari mulut sang pemuda berambut emo ini. Sakura menatapnya sengit, hinata memundurkan langkahnya, takut. Ia merasakan aura tidak enak berada ditengah-tengah sakura dan sasuke.

" hmmh...kudengar kau meremehkan kami lagi...tak kan ku biarkan kau hidup dengan tenang!" ucap sengit dan dengan gaya santai sakura seperti biasa. Lelaki itu menyeringai yang membuat semua gadis yang menyaksikan bermata love love.

" hn...percaya diri sekali padahal hanya sekali bermain..." ucap sasuke meremehkan. Sakura geram tapi detik berikutnya ia terdiam dan melotot tanpa amarah di hati dan matanya, onyx emerald saling menatap...bagai magnet yang menarik mereka untuk saling menatap.

..

"tapi.. selamat bergabung di uchiha entertainment..."

...

Bagaikan angin yang berhembus di musim semi pada malam hari, membawa helai bunga sakura yang menari mengitari gadis kecil berambut pendek sebahu dan anak laki-laki berambut raven yang menatap gadis didepannya dengan gaya coolnya.

" halo..." sapa gadis kecil itu dengan cukup tenang namun di hatinya merasa ragu dan takut. Udara sangat dingin membuat bibir sang gadis kecil sedikit bergetar

Di taman dibelakang perumahan, sosok gadis kecil memakai piyama yang imut, rambut indahnya digerai mencapai bahu, lalu satu meter didepannya terdapat sesosok anak lelaki yang tampan berwajah datar memakai celana pendek putih dan kaos biru sedang duduk di bangku taman, dipangkuannya terdapat sebuah gitar .

" hn?" gumam tak mengerti anak lelaki itu tetap masih menatap gadis berbola mata indah itu

" aku ingin mendengarnya lagi...boleh?" ucap gadis kecil itu lagi namun arah pandangnya sekarang menuju sandal duffy duck yang ia pakai.

" hn...mendengar apa?.." tanya tenang lelaki itu tetap menatap gelagat sang gadis imut itu.

" petikanmu pada gitar itu...aku mendengarnya sampai ke kamarku tadi.." ucap gadis kecil itu malu-malu masih tak mau menatap anak-lelaki didepannya itu. Anak laki-laki itu bangkit dan membalikkan badannya. Sakura langsung menatap punggung anak lelaki itu dengan kecewa.

" maaf...aku hanya ingin mendengar suara gitar itu"

" besok datanglah kesini,aku akan bermain lagi, sekarang kakakku menungguku dirumah.." ucap tenang anak-lelaki itu. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum gembira atas jawaban lelaki itu, lalu dengan senyuman girang gadis kecil itu berucap

" ya...Terima kasih...!aku akan menunggumu disini "

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk. Dari sanalah mereka mempunyai kalimat sama di benak mereka masing-masing...

...

' aku ingin mengenalmu '

...

" Sasuke..." panggil seseorang di dekat pintu besar aula yang sudah cukup tenang karena para peserta sudah banyak yang pulang sedangkan yang belum pulang mungkin menunggu jemputan ataupun masih ingin berlama-lama.

" ada apa?" suara baritone menatap tenang seseorang yang berada di dekat pintu itu. Lalu seseorang itu mendekati sasuke yang berada di dekat meja juri sesekali melirik-lirik gadis cantik yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya itu. Sasuke menyadari pandangan kakaknya langsung menegur kakaknya

" ada apa!?" ucap tak sabar sasuke dengan nada bosan. Lalu kakaknya...Itachi langsung menatap serius sasuke.

" bagaimana...dengan peserta baru itu? Dia tak mengetahui apapun tentang kita sepertinya..." ucap misterius Itachi kepada adiknya yang tampak tak tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan kakaknya.

"hn... lalu?" ucap singkat sasuke.

" aku ingin terus merahasiakan ini sampai 'dia' mau terjun dalam masalah ini, lalu dia juga akan mendapat ketenaran yang ia inginkan" ucap serius itachi dengan menatap tajam onyx sasuke.

" terserahlah" ucap malas sasuke, sebenarnya ia tak mau mengikuti apa yang disuruh kakaknya, tapi...ada benarnya membantu kakaknya itu. Lalu dengan santai ia berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya yang sedang menyeringai sambil menutup matanya.

" masih saja kau membohongi dirimu sendiri " ucap itachi.

...

" BENARKAH?! oh my God, kau bicara seperti itu pada Ayahmu!? Itu baru hinata yang kukenal" ucap sakura dengan nada bangga, saat ini sakura dan hinata sedang mojok di tembok. Hinata tersenyum malu.

" i-itu karena bantuan neji-nii, dia ikut membantuku, dan memperbolehkanku tinggal bersamanya" jawab hinata dengan tersipu. Sakurapun mendengar nama sang kakak hinata disebut langsung berubah mimik.

" Neji-san memang baik dan dewasa asik ya punya kakak seperti dia, beruntung kau hinata" ucap sakura dengan nada tak biasa agak iri dan memelas. Hinata tersenyum

" sasori-san juga sangat baik, lagipula sakura harusnya bangga mempunyai kakak seperti dia" nasihat hinata membuat sakura mencibir.

" huh bangga apanya" cibir sakura. Hinata makin tersenyum.

" sasori-san pintar dan juga tampan sama seperti adiknya yang imut. Kalian berdua baby face" ucap hinata makin memojokkan sakura.

" tampan apanya dia licik, jangan samakan aku dengannya!kakak macam apa yang tak mau membantu adiknya!" ancam sakura sambil menatap hinata yang masih tersenyum.

" baiklah² sakura, ahh ya tadi aku abis ngabarin neji-nii kalo aku disini bersamamu,dia langsung mau kesini katanya sih mau jemput aku padahal supirku ada dibawah sepertinya sudah sampai" ucap hinata dengan senyum jail, sakura langsung melotot .

" benarkah!? Jangan-jangan dia mau menagih uang yang kupinjam waktu itu!? Aku sebelum meninggalkan rumah, aku sudah mentransfernya kok serius deh!" ucap sakura dengan nada tak biasa, ketakutan plus panik.

' kadang sakura terlihat bodoh kalau urusan seperti ini, polos sekali~' batin Hinata ( eeh!? Kita tak tahu rupanya hinata di hatinya berbeda)

" i-iya neji-nii menyampaikan terima kasih kalau aku bertemu denganmu ha-ha. Ta- tapi Neji-nii kesini maksu-,"

" syukurlah, karena sejak tinggal dijalanan aku tak punya uang dan atm ku tertinggal di rumah." potong sakura mengeluh pada nasibnya. Hinata langsung diam dan tersenyum kikuk lalu ber-oh-ria. Sakura menatap hinata bingung.

" eh ya ada apa tadi? Kamu mau ngomong apa hina-chan" ucap imut sakura. Sambil melepaskan ikatan kepangannya sakura menatap hinata.

" ahh! Tidak! Aku lu-lupa hehe" ucap kikuk hinata disusul tawa aneh. Sakura menatap aneh hinata.

" kalo ingat langsung bilang padaku oke" ancam sakura, lalu menaikkan bahunya tak peduli. Hinata mengangguk kikuk. Lalu bermain kembali pada handphonenya. Sedangkan sakura membuka ikatan kepangan pada rambut satunya lagi. Dengan satu tarikan rambut sakura tergerai sedikit bergelombang indah membuat hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke sakura lagi lalu terpesona dengan inner beauty sakura yang terlihat jelas.

" kau tambah cantik sakura..." gumam hinata membuat sakura menatap hinata lalu sedikit tersipu sedikit malah lebih cenderung marah

" apa sih hinata, kau yang terlihat sangat cantik" ucap sakura tak mau dibilang cantik. Hinata menatap kebelakang sakura lalu tersenyum

Sett!

Topi sakura terlepas dari kepala pink itu dengan sengaja dan cepat, dengan gesit sakura berdiri lalu memegang tangan sang pelaku yang mengambil topi sakura lalu diputar sampai terlepas topi sakura namun hasilnya nihil,sang pelaku lebih gesit ia memutar tubuh sakura lalu membalikkan tubuh sakura dan mendekatkan tubuh sakura ke tubuhnya lalu...

" sakura haruno,kau masih sama seperti dulu..." ucapnya tepat dikuping sakura membuat sakura merinding. Topi sakura pun dipakai sang pelaku dengan gesit lalu melepaskan ikatannya pada sakura.

" well,kau juga ..selalu keren. Neji-san apa kabar?" ucap tenang dan santai sakura sambil menatap lelaki berambut panjang bertubuh tinggi dan perfect itu. Lelaki yang memakai jaket kulit hitam memakai kaos polo dan celana jeans hitam itu terlihat sangat mempesonakan, sakura pun mengakui itu.

" baik. Kau gimana minstrel beauty?" ucap neji-lelaki itu dengan senyuman mautnya. Sakura melotot.

" eeh! Kau tahu dari mana panggilanku itu!?" ucap sakura tak percaya. Neji menepuk kepala pink sakura lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura.

" aku tau semua tentangmu nona sakura~" kata Neji dengan senyuman lembutnya. Sakura merona melihat senyuman neji sedekat itu. Sakura langsung menepis tangan neji yang berada di atas kepalanya. Lalu Neji melepaskan topi sakuralalu memakaikannya ke sakura. Sakura cemberut.

" suck! Kau sama saja dengan sasori rupanya!" bentak sakura sambil mengambil gitar lalu diselampangkan, dengan gaya biasa dan santai ia menepuk bahu neji.

" sakura ..aku kan ha-"

" bye-bye! See ya Hinata..." potong sakura sedikit sengit dan menakutkan. Dengan cepat ia pergi meninggalkan neji dan Hinata disana. Sakura yang berlari keluar dari aula sempat mendengar gumaman neji yang menurutnya...aneh

" kenapa selalu saja begini?" itulah yang sempat ia dengar. Namun sakura tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

...

...

Settt!

Sebuah tangan menangkap tangan yang melewatinya begitu saja. Tangan putih bersih menghentakkan tangan sang pelaku yang menghentikkan langkahnya menuju Lift.

" mau apa kau karin!?" tanya pemilik suara lembut indah itu, sang pelaku yang dipanggil karin itu tertawa lalu menatap remeh cewe didepannya. Karena tak ada jawaban, gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya ke lift.

" aku akan mengadukan ini pada sasori jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku,sakura~" tantang karin sambil memantulkan cahaya dari kacamatanya ke mata emerald indah itu. Sakura. Tak menanggapi ucapan karin, dia mengangkat satu tangannya lalu menggerakan telapaknya.

" adukan saja" tantang balik sakura. Karin memanas saat sakura mengatakan itu, seakan meremehkan dirinya. Sakura menekan tombol atas pada lift.

" aku serius sakura! Aku juga akan mengatakan pada ayahmu dan ibumu! Mereka akan tahu apa yang dilakukan kau! Lalu aku akan menghalangimu untuk meneruskan kontes ini!" tantang dan bentak karin sambil menyampari sakura, sakura menatap tajam ke arah bola mara ruby itu.

" sebenarnya kau mau apa nenek lampir?" ucap santai sakura namun menakutkan. Karin menyeringai.

" aku mau kau tak meneruskan kontes uchiha ini, keluar dari uchiha entertainment dan membatalkan kontrak yang diajukan sasuke-kun!" tawar karin dengan penekanan di tiap kata. Sakura menunduk, sambil terkikik.

" penawaran dan ancaman yang bagus...namun aku tak tertarik karin. Maaf ya~..ah ya daripada kau tak ada kerjaan mending kau belajar,habiskan waktu liburanmu yang bermanfaat daripada mengganggu orang." nasihat sakura sambil merangkul karin dan menatap ruby karin yang dilapisi kacamata itu. Sambil menepuk bahu karin.

Ting!

Lift terbuka, dengan gesit sakura melepaskan rangkulannya lalu dengan cepat ia memasuki lift, tanpa menunggu karin masuk sakura menekan tombol menutup, karin yang bengong akhirnya tersadar lalu pada saat ia ingin masuk lift pintu hampir tertutup, sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

" bye-bye nek lampir" ucapnya dan pada saat bersamaan pintu tertutup meninggalkan karin yang menggerutu dan teriak menyebutkan nama sakura.

...

Didalam Lift

" haha" tawa sakura pecah saat mengingat wajah karin yang menurutnya lucu ( #hoeks) . Lalu sakura melepas blackie dari punggungnya ia taruh di sampingnya, lalu sakura menguncir rambut indahnya yang tergerai begitu saja dengan topi dikepalanya, dan detik berikutnya, sakura seperti biasa yang ingin mengamen di jalanan dengan rambut yang ia masukan ke dalam topi.

..

" lift ini sepi, berbeda dengan yang diujung dan ditengah" batinnya berkata sambil menatap sekitar luar kaca lift, lalu dengan cepat sakura menekan tombol lantai paling atas lalu menekan tombol paling bawah. Jadi lift itu agak lama sampainya. Lalu sakura duduk di dalam lift itu sambil memangku gitarnya. Dan detik berikutnya sakura mulai memainkan nada gitarnya, nada lembut yang paling ia suka, lagu kesukaannya saat ia mengenal dunia...cinta...

Cinta memang menurutnya hal tabu untuk dipercayai...tapi ia merasakannya...namun ia tak dapat melihatnya, tak dapat menyampaikannya, dan ia tak dapat mengingatnya, ia hanya bisa merasakannya lalu dituang ke sebuah lagu...ia ingin terus merasakannya, merasakan cinta dihatinya yang abstrak itu. Wajah samar-samar yang sakura ingin tebak...yang sakura ingin ingat... Dan yang sakura ingin TEMUI di setiap mimpinya. 'Siapa dia' itu lah yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan sakura. Dia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa melupakan wajah orang itu, orang berwajah gelap yang memberinya gitar yang selalu dibawa sakura kemanapun. Blackie.

" first Love..." gumamnya

Sambil memainkan gitarnya tanpa bernyanyi, tapi menunjukkan nada bahwa ia bernyanyi dalam hati. Dengan mengingat kenangan yang takdapat terlupakan itu sakura menitikkan air matanya ke gitar yang ia mainkan.

...

...

...

Ev'ry one can see

There's a change in me

They all say I'm not the same

Kid I used to be

Don't go out and play

I just dream all day

They don't know what's wrong with me

And I'm too shy to say

Sesosok gadis kecil berumur 11 tahun bernyanyi di atas panggung dengan polos namun...sangat menyentuh hati para penonton yang ada di aula sekolah,dengan maknanya yang tersampaikan...dengan suaranya yang indah khas anak kecil benar-benar menakjubkan.

Gadis kecil yang memakai gaun putih tanpa lengan dan sepatu balet sewarna dengan surainya terlihat mempesona, di sampingnya terlihat piano yang dimainkan oleh wanita cantik bersurai hitam berombak, gadis kecil itu mengedarkan pandangannya tanpa menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia menangkap sesosok anak lelaki di kegelapan belakang sana. Ia ingin anak lelaki itu mendengar nyanyiannya, ia ingin anak lelaki itu mengerti...bahwa lagu yang dinyanyikannya hanya untuk dia seorang...walau ia masih kecil namun ia tahu apa yang ia rasakan...

My first love

Thinks that I'm too young

He doesn't even know

Wish that I could show him

What I'm feelin'

'cause I'm feelin' my first love

...

...

" my...first...love..." gumam sakura mengakhiri lagu yang ia mainkan, dan kenangannya.

...

" sedang apa kau!?" suara baritone menyadarkan sakura yang masih memainkan gitarnya tanpa bernyanyi, sakura langsung menghentikan permainan gitarnya lalu berdiri dengan cepat, ia menyelempangkan blackie nya ke punggungnya. Sakura menatap sekelilingnya.

' udah di lantai bawah?' batinnya saat menatap sekelilingnya. Lalu ia tersadar bahwa sejak tadi gerak-geriknya diperhatikan oleh lelaki didepannya itu.

" ma-maaf" ucap gugup sakura sambil menunduk.

' aah kenapa aku minta maaf! Lalu kenapa aku menunduk! Dan lagi! Kenapa aku berdebar begini!' batinnya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Lelaki didepannya hanya menatap datar sakura. Lalu dengan cepat ia masuk lift itu dan menutupnya dengan segera.

" eeh aku mau keluar!" bentak sakura tersadar bahwa sang lelaki disebelahnya menutup liftnya dengan gesit. Lelaki tampan itu menyeringai dalam-dalam

" hn..makanya jangan melamun!" ucap datar lelaki tampan itu, Sasuke.

" siapa yang melamun, kaunya saja yang langsung menutup lift!" bentak sakura dengan gayanya yang sedang ngambek..yah begitulah sakura..mempunyai sifat kekanak-kanakan. Sasuke melirik gadis disebelahnya diam-diam. Sakura masih menggerutu karena satu lift dengan cowo super menyebalkan menurutnya.

" kau akan cepat tua jika mukamu ditekuk seperti itu" ucap datar sasuke tanpa menatap gadis disebelahnya yang mencibirnya.

" biar saja. Memang urusanmu jika aku cepat tua hah!" ucap sengit sakura tanpa menoleh menatap sasuke yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

" hn..tidak" ucap santai sasuke dengan tangan dimasukkan ke kantung celananya. Sakura merasa tambah sebal, rasanya ingin ia remas menjadi buntalan kertas tak beraturan lelaki disebelahnya ini.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, sasuke melangkah keluar dengan santai,sedangkan sakura masih berdiam disana meredam emosinya, ia menunggu lelaki pantat ayam ini keluar lalu menutup pintu lift dan kembali menuju ke lantai bawah kembali dengan tenang namun...

" ikut aku!" suara baritone terdengar datar menyadarkan sakura kembali, sasuke memegang pintu lift supaya tak tertutup, sakura masih bengong dan memeriksa apa yang didengarnya tadi.

" hn! Ikut aku, jidat! " dan untuk kesekiankalinya sakura akhirnya tersadar, sasuke sudah bermuka masam melihat tingkah gadis ini.

" mau apa heh pantat ayam!" ucap sakura dengan sedikit bentakan. Sakura menatap tajam onyx sasuke.

" sudahlah cepat!" ucap tak sabar sasuke, lalu dengan sigap ia menarik tangan sakura secara tak sabar dengan tangan yang satu masih memegang pintu lift supaya tak tertutup, dan pintu lift tertutup sesaat sasuke menarik sakura dengan cepat. Sasuke menarik sakura menuju lorong, sakura merasa risih tindakan sasuke.

" LEPASIN BODOH!" bentak sakura sambil menghentakkan tangan sasuke dengan tangannya. Sakura menatap tajam onyx sasuke.

Sett!

Sasuke langsung mendorong sakura ke dinding di sebelahnya, tangan kiri sasuke menjaga sakura untuk tidak kabur lalu tangan kanannya memegang tangan kiri sakura. Jarak yang sebegitu dekatnya membuat napas sakura terhenti sejenak, wajah sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajahnya membuat ia menatap onyx sasuke, seakan terhipnotis, badannya tak dapat bergerak, mulut dan bibirnya seakan membatu. Sasuke menggali emeraldnya sampai ia membuat sakura merasakan tatapannya menyampai tulang, sasuke manatap sakura, mencari sesuatu dimata indah itu. Sakura tak mengerti hanya diam tak dapat berbuat apa-apa walau matanya tetap menatap lelaki di depannya ini dengan seksama. Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya pada kuping sakura.

" aku ingin kau..."

TBC

KYaaaaa maaaf baru update huhu, aku sakit, makanya tak dapat ide, ini aja aku bikin asal-asalan yang penting berlanjut. Padahal planningnya tidak kayak gini huhu :'( maaaaaaaaffff bangetttt yaaa readers .

Yasudah lah ayo balas review dulu...

Lucamarvel emm kalo lagu korea ama jepang boleh kok tapi yang enak ya, kalo bisa nada instrument nya gitar hehe.(luca-san: banyak maunye ni anak)

nasyachocho kyaaaa kamu kalo nebak langsung tepat sasaran ya #ups# haha ngga tau dehhh kita liat saja apa yang akan kulakukan.

Fiyui-chan makasihhh :D oke insya Allah ya...ah ya gimana udh panjangan belum?

febrifeven really? Beneran nyambung ni ? Haha thanks yaaa

ichirokenichi haha lagian karin memang pantas dipanggil begitu :P RnR again?

christantyuchiha hehe iya akhirnya lanjut juga, maaf ya ga kilat. Review again? :]

AoiNamikazeKezia iya nihh udh chap 3 , gmana tambah ancur ya? Hehe cerita kalau bisa ditebak berarti pasaran kan, aku kan gamau kalau ada yang bisa nebak hihihi#ketawabarengkarin. Tenang hinata bisa diatur, uang ni piro? Hehe..kidding. Iya aku juga mau bikin slight pairing NaruHina hehe. jatuh cinta ama sakura O.o? lalu sasuke dikemanain dong. Oke thanks review nya, review again? Wkwkw

sofiassam sama siapa yaaa~ kasih tau ga yaaa~ haha...kita liat saja nanti #smirk

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL READER! :*

REVIEW AGAIN?

Berkenan review kan? Atau fav? Atauuu follow? Aku sangat senang jika kalian berkenan. Oh ya kasih pendapat kalian dong oke, aku lagi nge-blank nih . Aku menungguuu~.

Bye-bye...see yaaa in nekscaptel...


	5. Chapter 5

**Minstrel beauty n her fiencé**

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre : Romance &Drama

Warning:Abal,Gaje,AU,OOC,typo(s), pendeskripsian gajelas maklum aku kurang bisa.

Summary : Sakura Haruno gadis cantik namun Tomboy ini Kabur dari rumah megahnya karena perjodohan yang menurutnya konyol. Ia meninggalkan semuanya kecuali Gitar kesayangannya. Ia hanya membawa gitar dan beberapa pieces baju dengan ranselnya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupan sakura yang tinggal di JALANAN ? Kehidupan bebas yang ia inginkan akhirnya terwujud. Tanpa disadarinya ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, siapakah itu?

**22-taylor swift#**

Taylor swift #Everything has changed *

Iris - goo goo dolls

Iris- sabrina*

we are never ever getting back together-taylor swift#

Etc...in fanfic other chapter

~~~RnR~~~okeee~~~

* * *

...

" aku ingin kau..."

_Plashhh!_

_Plasssh!_

Suara kamera digital terdengar dari ujung lorong ruangan membuat dua orang berkelainan jenis tersentak, lelaki yang tadi mengunci pergerakan sang gadis didepannya langsung melepasnya sambil menatap curiga pada ujung lorong, ia langsung meninggalkan gadis itu dengan cepat dan terburu-buru menuju ujung lorong tersebut. Sedangkan sang gadis menatap kepergiannya dengan terbengong.

Loading...

..50%...75%...

100%...

" eeh?"

..

" PANTAT AYAM SIALAAAN! MAU KEMANA KAUUU!" sakura berteriak saat ia mencerna semua yang terjadi, lalu ia berlari menuju lelaki tampan yang tadi mempermainkannya, punggung lelaki itu sudah cukup jauh jadi sakura harus berlari cepat.

Tap,tap,tap!

Suara langkah cepat sakura menggema di lorong itu membuat lelaki didepannya menengok malas dan berhenti sebentar ,namun rupanya itu kesalahan fatal karena

Tap tap tapppp

" kyaaaaa"teriak sakura saat ia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk menge-rem.

" eeh!"

Syyuuh..

BRUKKKKK!

_Plassssh!_

_Plasssh!_

Dan suara kamera digital yang sedang memotret obyek yang sangat unik kembali terdengar, tapi kali ini tak terdengar oleh dua makhluk yang sedang saling menindih tubuhnya masing-masing. Dengan cepat lelaki yang memotret adegan langka itu pergi menyusuri lorong tanpa sepengetahuan dua orang yang tak sadarkan diri(lebay#)

Back to 2 human stupid again

"auuuwhh"

" hnnnh!"

Suara rintihan berbeda dari pemilik mulut yang berbeda juga (halah#) membuat mereka tersadar, sang lelaki yang berada dibawah sang gadis langsung menatap gadis yang masih memejamkan matanya menghilangkan pusing mendadaknya. Lelaki itu langsung mendorong tubuh wanita diatasnya dengan cepat namun kasar. Sang gadis merasakan sakit kedua kalinya karena...

Bruk!

Terjengkal kebelakang. Malangnya nasib mu sakura. Sasuke berdiri dengan sedikit pelan karena ada beberapa bagian tulangnya yang sedikit errr patah ? Haha ga mungkin, cuma sedikit sakit pada bagian-bagian tertentu. Namun sebenarnya yang lebih parah sang gadis yang terjungkal itu.

" uuuhhhh!" sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa amat sakit sakura bangkit tanpa bantuan sang lelaki yang mendorongnya itu! Sedangkan sang lelaki hanya menatap datar gadis yang sedang berusaha menyadarkan dirinya, saat ia lihat sang gadis membuka matanya lelaki itupun membalikkan badannya dan berkata

" besok kita lanjutkan, sekarang pulanglah!" ucap dinginnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih bengong dan memegang kepalannya yang terasa sakit terbentur lantai untuk kedua kalinya. Sakura menatap bengong lelaki yang sudah menjauh itu, ia sedikit meremas kepalanya untuk mengingat apa yang dikatakan sang lelaki itu padanya dan!

" apa? ! DIA! DIA! oh my GOD! PANTAT AYAAAM SIAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAANNN"

Suara teriakan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru arah dan membuat gempa 5,7 skala richter di gedung uchiha entertainment, hanya di gedung ini saja! Yang melihat gedung ini diluar mungkin hanya berkata..

" rupanya setelah minum param*x,pusingku tak ilang!"

Itulah salah satu perkataan dari seorang pengacara terkenal disana (pengangguran terkenal maksud.a) bernama Iruka.

Bagian Itachi

Sedang menelpon

" kakuzu, amankan seluruh tempat, panggil keamanan lainnya!cepat!"

Bagian Kakuzu

Sedang memegang pintu pos dengan gemetar sambil menerima telepon namun perkataan itachi diacuhkan olehnya karena...

Triiing triiing

2koin menggelinding melewatinya dan HAP! lalu ditangkap. (err?)

Bagian Neji Hinata di tempat parkiran

Hinata : seperti suara seseorang yang kukenal...yang berubah menjadi...

Neji : gorila? Benar sekali ini pasti suara sakura

Bagian sasuke

Sebuah seringai tertera diwajah tampannya, tak masalah dengan gayanya yang sedang menempel ditembok dengan keadaan terbalik. Poor sasuke.

(#)Melirik karangan diatas)

(Lupakan hal diatas)! Hanya selingan imajinasi GAJE! #ditendangkeparis

(Back to story)

..

Tap..

...

Tap

Tep!

" uugh" suara lenguhan kembali terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya, sakura terus menapaki jalanan trotoar tanpa pantang menyerah, ia ingin sekali sampai dirumah dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah, ia terus membayangkan tempat tidur yang menurutnya sangat nyaman itu.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya, ia daritadi tak menyadari langkahnya sudah sampai mana, dan rupanya sudah hampir 10 meter dari kostan nya.

Tep!

" uukhh tahan sebentarhh" gumamnya, ia menghentikan langkah saat ia merasa dunia berputar, kepalanya terasa berdenyut keras, dengan cepat namun lemah sakura melepas gitar yang ada dipunggungnya namun

Bruk

Gitar itu terjatuh saat sakura ingin mengambil sesuatu di sound hole, sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok sebelahnya.

"Sakuraaaa-chaaan!ehh sakura?" sapa suara yang terdengar sedikit cempreng, naruto menatap aneh sakura yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok sepanjang gang itu, lalu Naruto langsung berlari ke arah sakura saat tak ada tanggapan, ia menatap khawatir sakura.

" sakura hey! Kau kenapa?! Sakuraaa-chan!" tegur naruto terus, sakura menatap naruto sambil menunjukkan gitarnya yang berada di sebelahnya yang tergeletak begitu saja, naruto langsung mengambil gitar itu

" kenapa dengan blackie sakura? Ada apa denganmu!? Jawablah aku tak mengerti!?" ucap gelagapan,antusias naruto. Ia takut ada apa-apa dengan orang yang ia sayangi ini. Sakura menunjukan jarinya ke lubang gitarnya dengan lemah, ia merosot jatuh ke jalanan dan langsung membuat naruto makin kebingungan dan menangkap tangan sakura.

" naruh..to...ambil ...di gitar..obath..ku ..di selipan ..uugh" sakura meracau tak jelas sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut..Naruto cukup bingung dan mencerna ucapan sakura,beberapa detik kemudian naruto langsung mengerti apa racauan sakura tadi, ia mengendurkan senar gitar sakura lalu mencari obat yang sakura bilang, namun ia susah mengambilnya, sakura makin merasakan sakit yang hampir membuatnya tak sadarkan diri

Brak!

Naruto memukul gitar itu berusaha mengeluarkan obat itu dengan cepat, lalu bergelindinglah obat yang terselip itu, naruto membuka obat itu dengan cepat, lalu mengambil pil itu dan memasukkan ke mulut sakura dengan perlahan.

" sakura bertahanlah..." ucapnya sambil memasukkan obat itu ke mulut sakura dengan tangannya menyangga punggung sakura.

" uhhk" naruto mengambil air botolnya yang ada di tas selampangannya, dan ia minumkan ke sakura. Dengan perlahan sakura mulai bernafas lega,sakit kepalanya sudah sirna dengan cepat, naruto menatap sakura dengan bingung, saphirenya hampir bergemetar melihat sakura seperti itu. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

" jangan bilang pada siapapun.." gumamnya pada naruto.

" eeh? Apa? apa maksudmu? Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa sakura?!" ucap naruto sedikit lembut namun agak tegas dan penasaran. Emerald dan saphire akhirnya bertemu, sakura menatap naruto.

" sudahlah, lupakan hal ini ya, aku hanya pusing . Jangan bilang pada siapapun itu saja, kau kan orangnya berlebihan." ucap sakura santai sambil tersenyum, membuatnya seperti tak ada apa-apa. Namun naruto tak percaya apa yang dikatakan sakura, ia menatap sakura dengan tatapan introgasi, sakura tersenyum, namun makin perlahan memudar saat naruto mencengkram tangannya, meminta sakura jujur.

" sakura jawab aku! Kau kenapa? Tidak mungkin jika hanya pusing! Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya jika kau mau memberitahuku apa yang kau sembunyikan?!" ucap naruto tegas sambil memegang pundak sakura, saphire emerald menatap intens, dengan cepat sakura menepis tangan naruto yang ada di pundaknya, lalu terkikik kecil santai.

" lihat haha baru kubilang jangan berlebihan kau malah seperti ini, naruto, aku hanya pusing naruto, kau itu ya terlalu kepo" ucap sakura santai sambil mengambil obat nya yang tergeletak di sampingnya lalu memasukkan kembali ke sound hole gitarnya, sakura bangkit dari duduknya dengan gitar yang sudah ia selempangkan dipunggungnya, naruto yang sejak tadi menatap gerak-gerik sakura hanya terdiam tak berkata apapun.

" terima kasih yaa naruto, lupakan hal tadi dan ingat jangan bilang pada siapapun ! Kalau tidak aku akan membuatmu terbang ke langit dengan tanganku sendiri!" ancam sakura santai, walau begitu naruto sangat takut dan membayangkannya bagaimana kalau itu terjadi, dan naruto mengangguk takut, sakura tersenyum puas lalu meninggalkan naruto yang menatap kepergian sakura dengan raut wajah bingung dan berfikir.

' sakura-chan? Apa yang kau sembunyikan selama ini? Tak tahu mengapa... Hati ini terasa sakit...tadi' batin naruto. Ia menatap kepergian sakura dengan penuh rindu.

" melihat dia...selalu mengingatkanku pada..."

...

..

.

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone"_

_'Tlah berusaha keras kukatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa kau tlah tiada'_

_"But though you're still with me"_

_'Namun meski kau masih bersamaku'_

_"I've been alone all along"_

_'Selama ini aku tlah sendiri'_

_(my immortal-evenescence)_

_..._

_"I took for granted, all the times"_

_'Kujalani begitu saja, semua waktu'_

_"That I thought would last somehow"_

_'Yang kupikir takkan pernah berakhir'_

_"I hear the laughter, I taste the tears"_

_'Kudengar tawa, kurasakan air mata'_

_"But I can't get near you now"_

_'Namun aku tak bisa menemuimu saat ini'_

_(right here waiting for u-richard marx_)

...

2 kutipan 2 buah lagu yang diambil oleh 2 orang berbeda. Mereka berdua menyukai kata-kata dalam lagu itu, menggambarkan keadaan mereka sekarang.

Dalam kesendirian yang menyelimuti mereka, di tempat berbeda , mereka sedang menatap rembulan yang ber-mil mil jauh disana.

...

...

" apa ini sasuke?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut panjang dikuncir yang memakai kaos putih polos. Di sebuah ruangan kantor Itachi dan Sasuke saling menatap. Sasuke baru saja memasuki ruangan pribadi itachi, ia melempar file yang berisi dua lembar kertas, itachi menatapnya dengan mengintrogasi.

Namun tak memperdulikan kakaknya yang menatapnya, sasuke membalikkan badannya

" seperti biasa, baca saja dulu..." setelah bergumam sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang bingung menghadapi adiknya yang cukup aneh ini.

" sasuke, apa sih maumu itu!? "

Srek

Itachi membuka file yang tadi dilempar sasuke, lalu mengeluarkan 2 lembar kertas itu. Itachi memperhatikan isi dari kertas itu, sebuah teks yang ia tak cukup mengerti namun sampai pada teks terakhir ia baru mengerti. Sebuah seringai tertera diwajah tampannya.

" Haha,iya seperti biasa , kau memang sangat berbakat sasuke. akan kuusahakan...kubuat menjadi hebat..."

Lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya, membawa kertas itu menuju adiknya kembali yang sedang di ruangannya entah sedang apa.

...

...

DUK!

Duk duk duk!

" sakuraaa...buka pintunyaa~~!" teriak dua orang yang sedang menggedor pintu hitam kost annya layaknya menangkap penjahat. Pemilik ruangan yang berada didalam mendesah malas, lalu turun dari jendelanya tempat ia menyenderkan menatap bulan sambil memainkan gitarnya. Ia menaruh gitarnya di pinggiran tempat tidurnya lalu membuka pintu itu dengan malas.

Cklek!

" sakura-chaaan kami bawa makanan nih, ayo kita pestaaa!" tanpa terkejut sakura disuguhi teman-temannya yang ramai ini bergumam oh saja dan meninggalkan temannya sambil membuka pintunya lebar menyuruh mereka berdua masuk sambil membawa dua kantung belanjaan berisi makanan.

" aduuuuh sakura bantuin dong!" ucap sasame yang membawa kantung belanjaan yang paling berat. Sakura menatap malas sasame.

" oh ayolah, siapa yang menyuruh kalian membawa makanan sebanyak ini!?" ucap kesal sakura menatap duo teman bodohnya itu. Tenten menatap sasame,sasame menatap Tenten mereka saling tersenyum

" kami sendiri." ucap keduanya berbarengan. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"lalu?"

" kami ingin merayakan atas lolosnya kamu sakura, siapa yang ga seneng ngebaca sms dari temennya 'AKU LOLOS THANKS U INI SMUA KARNA KALIAN \(**)/' " ucap Tenten antusias dan meniru ucapan yang ia baca tadi di sms namun dengan gaya lebay nya. Dan seperti biasa reaksi sakura hanya...diam...sambil menguap yah seingat dia sepertinya ia tak menulis sms sperti itu namun hanya ' aku lolos teman :) itu saja kok apa tenten salah baca?atau sakura yang tak sadar menulis seperti itu? Hanya tuhan yang tahu

" lagian seharusnya tuh kamu sakura yang mengajak kami pesta dan makan-makan" ucap sasame menasehati. Sakura bukannya tak berperasaan tapi ia tidak mau hal kecil ini dibesar-besarkan, lalu hari ini ia sangat-sangat tidak semangat. Ia butuh istirahat. Namun mau bagaimana lagi teman-temannya datang,membawa makanan pula, yah kalau begitu mau tak mau ia harus berpesta tanpa semangat.

..

" sakuraaa..)kraukz).. Mukamu kok ...krauks...pucat..ada apa? ga ada semangatnya sekali, ayolah..jangan bermuka seperti itu, besok kan kau latihan lagi.." ucap Sasame sambil memakan keripik singkong super besar. Tenang..uang untuk membeli ini adalah uang sakura, karena mereka memang punya hutang yang cukup banyak pada sakura,tapi sakura tak pernah menagihnya jadi beginilah..

" tidak apa...teruskan.." ucap malas sakura sambil memakan sandwich, dan meminum susu yang sangat besar yang dituang ke gelas. Sedangkan ...Tenten memakan roti sambil menghirup kuah mie.#hoeks!

" tenten kau...sangat menjijikan!" ucap kedua temannya saat melihat temannya yang satu memakan dengan cara aneh, bukannya malu ia malah membuka snack kacang lalu ditaruh di atas roti strawberrynya diakhiri memakan mie

"ouuuuhh£%&%# ‰$€!₹hoeekkss" ucap kedua temannya tak jelas.

" kenapa sih kalian, ohh ya sakura besok mau nyanyi apa? Aku suka banget kalau kau nyanyi lagu emm yang waktu kita ke~~ emm ah ya museum ! Lagu yang kamu bawakan sangat nge-beat asik banget deeh~ sampai kita nge-dance keren banget!baru kali itu aku menari loh. Kita juga ditawarkan manggung kan dan abis itu-bla-bla~~bla" ucap tenten ga ada habisnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya, sasame menanggapi sedikit-sedikit.

" twenty two ya? Asik juga sih" ucap batin sakura mengingat lagu yang ia bawakan sewaktu bersama-sama teman genk nya didekat museumnya lebih tepatnya didepan museum itu. mereka memang ngedance bersama yah walau yang simple sih, tapi itu kenangan tak terlupakan karena ia dipanggil manggung diantara banyak siswa-siswi yang sedang ada acara festival gitu.

" sakura..aku suka banget lagu iris ,tau ga? Sumpah itu band paling keren dikonohaaa menurutku, bayangkan saja semua yang menjadi anggota band itu keren semua apa lagi pemain gitarnya uuuhh~~ so cooool" lanjut tenten yang masih gamau berhenti bicara. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil merapikan makanan yang berantakan.

" ya ampuun dia kan dari uchiha entertainment tauuu~ ah ya pemain gitar dan vokalisnya kan uchihaaa~ ga mungkin kalau kau gatau sakura, kau pasti bertemu mereka kyaaa~ titip tanda tangan dooong sakura" ucap tenten masih tak mau berhenti. Sakura cukup tersentak juga mendengar uchiha entertainment tapi kemudian ia tak memikirkannya lagi.

" ah ya lagu iris kan lagi terkenal, coba kau nyanyikan saja sakura pasti akan membuatmu menang dari yang lain, apalagi kan jurinya orang dari uchiha." tambah sasame memberi ide, sakura menatap sasame sesaat

" judulnya aneh ya sakura...tapi misterius. iris itu kan mata? yang bikin lagu itu pasti mempunyai kenangan tentang iris mata seseorang. romantisnyaaa" ucap kembali tenten antusias lagi, sakura sekarang menatap tenten malas.

" aku tak tau lagu aneh itu. pasti sesuai dengan judulnya yang aneh" dengan santai sakura tak menanggapi perbincangan yang sejak tadi dipeributkan sambil berbaring di karpet hitamnya itu. Namun ada rasa penasaran juga dihati kecilnya. Ia ingin mendengar lagu tersebut.

" punya lagunya?" tanpa sadar sakura bertanya , tenten tersenyum puas karena akhirnya ditanggapi,ia langsung mengeluarkan hp nya.

" mana hp mu aku kirim nih biar bisa dihapalkan!" ucap tenten mengulurkan tangannya meminta hp sakura. Sakura melempar hp nya ke tangan tenten. Tenten mengutak atik kedua hp itu dan

" done! Finish! Udah bisa. Cepat didengarkan"

" nanti saja."ucap sakura sambil memejamkan matanya. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit ada rasa penasaran dan ingin segera mendengarkan lagu itu.

" kenapa aku sampai begini penasarannya sama lagu itu" ucap sakura dalam hatinya. Sasame sejak tadi tidak bersuara rupanya sedang memainkan hpnya entah karena apa ia sering tersenyum atau tertawa.

"lihat! ehh~ sasame smsan ama siapa sih dari tadi?seneng amat mukanya!? Kiba yaaa~? ?" tegur tenten membuat sasame blushing. Sakura menatap cengo sasame.

" apa? Kiba? Sasame? Aku tertinggal berita sepertinya" sahut sakura yang merasa sudah ketinggalan berita, ia meminta penjelasan dari tenten dengan menatap matanya antusias

" iya sakura tadi ada kejadian yang sangat menegangkan dan tak terlupakan haha jadi gini...sasame sedang nyopet lelaki seperti karyawan gitu, tapi ga berhasil langsung ketahuan sasame alasan gitu, tapi karyawan itu memegang tangan sasame daaaan kiba dateng bilang hmmmmpph"

" kyaaaa tenten diaaam~" potong sasame dengan membekap mulut tenten,sakura langsung membantu melepaskan tangan sasame

" iyaaa dia bilang 'jangan sentuh pacarku, dia hanya mengira anda adalah aku jadi tadi ia ingin menepuk punggungmu bodoh!' nah abis itu setelah menyelamatkan sang putri kiba membawa sasame ke markas, disana ada kami, nah terus kiba bilanggg.."

" tenteeeeeen diaaaamm"

"terus gimanaaa,apa yang dikatakan kiba lagiii,diam lah sasame! "

" iaaa...bilang..' hari ini detik ini sasame adalah pacarku jadi jangan ada yang menyentuhnya mengganggunya apalagi menggodanya!' kyaaa keren banget deh, sayang kamu ga ada disitu sakura, kita kan ga pernah lihat muka sasame yang kayak kepiting rebus"

" masa sih!kiba romantis juga ya kukira dia homo hahaha...lalu gimana sasame dia...bla...bla"

" iya sasame kiba kan membawa mu ke...bla...bla"

" kyaaaa kaliaaaan kepo! Diaaam aku malu."

" ayolah"

" iya sasame kasih tau dong"

" emmm...ya gitu deh kita ke pinggir jalan makan sambil menasehatiku untuk jangan nyopet ...bla...bla"

" kyaaaa masa dia bla...bla"

Mereka berbincang layaknya cewe seperti biasa, teriakan,jeritan terdengar dikamar 301 sampai berbagai topik mereka bicarakan. Tanpa menyadari waktu yang mereka habiskan, sudah empat jam mereka berbincang sambil makan, dan saat ini tenten tertidur di paha sasame sedangkan sasame tidur sambil duduk dengan kepala menyender di pinggiran kasur. Sedangkan sakura?

Menatap bintang yang jauh namun sinarnya yang sangat terang

" apa kabar ...kaa-san?"

...

...

Tanpa sadar seorang wanita terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap jendela yang menampakan luasnya langit bertabur bintang. Tempat tidur yang nyaman ia tinggalkan demi melihat dan merasakan angin malam, membuka jendela besar dan menghembuskan angin malam.

" sakura apa kau baik-baik saja disana sayang? Kaa-san selalu berdoa yang terbaik untukmu."

...

Tanpa diduga perasaan ibu dan anak muncul secara tiba-tiba. Sakura tak tau mengapa ia teringat kaa-sannya. Namun ia merasa sangat miss pada kaa-sannya.

_" kaa-san, sakura mau belajar naik sepedah"_

_Kaa-sannya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut anaknya yang berumur 5 tahun , ia sangat menyayangi sakura._

_" kamu masih kecil sayang, sepeda ini milik kakakmu, sakura pasti tidak bisa menaikinya jadi sakura main didalam aja yuk, barbie tadi sakura taruh mana?" nasihat lembut wanita yang masih terlihat muda._

_" tapi kaa-saaan sakura bisa kok! Sakura bosan main barbie terus, jadi sakura buang" ucap polos sakura yang terlihat keras kepala._

_" tapi kaa-san ga mau mengajari kamu naik sepeda kalau sakura tidak menurut sama kaa-san" ucap kembali wanita muda berambut merah yang cantik itu._

_" kaa-san jahat! Kaa-san kemarin mengajarkan sasori-nii naik sepeda kenapa sakura tidak boleh?!"_

_" Sasori-nii sudah besar jadi kalau mau sekolah ia naik sepeda sakura, kamu kan masih kecil kalau sudah besar kaa-san ajarkan seperti kakakmu"_

_" tapi~ aku ingin mencobanyaa~" sakura tetap merengek, tapi kaa-sannya tetap tak bergeming, lalu dari dalam rumah besar sesosok anak lelaki berambut merah keluar._

_" Kaa-san aku mau ke rumah uchiha dulu di ujung sana ya, naik sepeda. Apa sakura mau ikut? Aku bonceng kaa-san . Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya sesosok anak berumur delapan tahun yang sangat imut berambut merah sama seperti kaa-sannya. Sakura tersenyum senang lalu menyampari kakaknya di dekat sepeda._

_" tidak, sakura habis ini akan tidur siang sasori. Jadi kamu pergi sendiri saja ya." ucap wanita muda itu lalu menarik sakura ke dalam rumah megahnya itu, sakura hampir menangis tidak diperbolehkan, tapi karena ia takut dibilang tidak penurut jadi ia pasrah diseret ibunya kekamar._

" hahaha .." tawa hambar sakura yang menatap sang rembulan.

_" tidak mungkin! Sakura dia tidak mungkin kena anemia! Dia sehat-sehat saja kok, aku selalu menjaganya, mengawasinya, dia juga makan-makanan yang bergizi! Kau pasti salah tsunade! Tolong periksa ulang!"_

_" aku sudah Memeriksa darahnya, hampir aku mengulanginya ke empat kali namun hasil nya sama. ia sangat lemah kushina. Mungkin juga sakura akan mudah terserang berbagai penyakit , aku tak tau tapi..ada yang aneh dalam ..."_

_" tsunade-baa-san halooo, ah ya kaa-saaaaaan...ada yang jualan didepan rumah, aku mau jajan kaa-saaaan"_

_" tidak! Sakura cepat masuk kamar waktunya tidur siang"_

_" aah sakura mau jajan du-"_

_" sakura! Cepat, menurut pada kaa-san"_

_" huh iya!"_

_Sakura mengingat kenangan yang hampir sama tiap hari. Sakura menitikkan air matanya saat..._

_" kaa-san sakura terpilih buat ngisi acara kelulusan, kaa-san dan tou-san harus datang ya~ ah ya sasori-nii katanya ga bisa datang huft~ dia ada pertandingan bola! Menyebalkan"_

_" kata siapa sakura boleh mengisi acara, kamu nanti capek, apalagi harus latihan terus. Mending kamu istirahat dirumah, besok dokter tsunade akan datang "_

_" aku bisa kaa-saaan! Tenang aja, aku udah bilang ke baa-san supaya datengnya malam"_

_" sakura sejak kapan kamu melawan perkataan kaa-san"_

_" kaa-san..sakura ga melawan, sakura hanya bilang pada kaa-san kalau-uuugh" sakura saat itu terjatuh kedepan langsung ditangkap kaa-sannya._

_" sakura! Lihat kamu tak akan bisa latihan tiap hari. Kondisimu akan makin melemah! ayo kekamar!"_

_Sakura tersenyum pahit mengingat suatu kenyataan yang pahit untuk diterima..._

_" sakuraaa!"_

_Sakura pulang lalu limbung ke arah pintu rumahnya dan terkulai lemah setelah mengisi acara kelulusan itu tanpa sepengetahuan kaa-sannya maupun tou-sannya._

_badannya sangat dingin. Namun sejak seseorang itu menyatakan hal yang pahit didengar sakura di bawah rintiknya hujan, membuat sakura pulang dengan air mata dengan diguyur hujan yang semakin deras sesuai dengan suasana hati sakura. Dari sanalah sakura baru mengetahui penyakit yang dideritanya saat tsunade membawanya ke rumah sakiit dan memeriksanya, saat sakura dirawat inap, kushina selalu menemani sakura, dan baru diketahui bahwa sakura mengidap penyakit selain anemia..._

_" jantung"_

_" tidak mungkin...tidak! Sakura! Lakukan sesuatu!" kushina saat itu membelalakan matanya dan hampir pingsan, lalu ditangkap oleh kizashi._

_" tenanglah kushina, aku akan membawanya ke amerika untuk operasi. Disana lebih terjamin aku yakin itu"_

_" ini pasti karena keturunannya..."_

_" kushina! "_

_..._

_" baa-san sakura kenapa?! Kenapa tou-san berkata seperti itu? Kaa-san kemana? Kok tidak menemaniku lagi akhir-akhir ini"_

_" maaf sakura sayang, tou-sanmu sepertinya ingin mengajakmu liburan ,dan memeriksa kondisimu di luar sana jadi yang menangani mu disana bukan baa-san. Kaa-san mu...sedang sibuk mengurusi pasport sepertinya. Kamu tenang saja sakura jangan dipikirkan."_

_" aku gamau meninggalkan konohaa~ tanggal 22 desember nanti aku dan temanku akan pergi ke bukit , besoknya baru aku mau ikut tou-san"_

_" tapi sakura..."_

_" uuugh...baa-saanh...pusing, serasa berputar...baa-sann"_

_" sakuraaa! Bertahan bertahan! Tutup matamu"_

_..._

_" tidak bisa ditunda, keberangkatannya tanggal 22, pesawat akan berangkat siang hari." ucap kizashi pada kushina yang menangis didalam kamarnya. Kizashi terdiam melihat kushina._

_" tenanglah sakura akan baik"_

_" ya..."_

_..._

_" tunggu ! Hiks..hiks sebentar sajaa~ aku mau ke taman sebentar saja~ hiks..."_

_" sakura pesawatnya akan berangkat satu jam lagi! "_

_" tou-san aku mohon..."_

_" biar tou-san yang ke sana, siapa nama anak itu!?"_

_" aku tak tau tou-san"_

_" baiklah tou-san akan ke sana kau tunggu disini bersama kaa-san mu!"ucap tegas kizashi lalu berlari menuju mobilnya untuk ke taman. Sakura menunggu dirumah dengan ke adaan lemah yang duduk di kursi roda. Hatinya berdegup kencang menunggu ayahnya pulang membawa kabar bagus, seperti setelah dari amerika anak lelaki itu akan menunggu ditempat yang sama._

_.._

_" sakura yang ayah temukan hanya gitar ini di taman"_

_"..."_

_'..gitar hitam ini punya dia...hiks..dia dimana...hiks' ucap batin sakura_

_" cepat pesawatnya akan berangkat tou-san!" ucap lelaki memakai seragam sma berambut merah itu,ia merangkul kaa-sannya dengan kencang takut kaa-sannya pingsan . Kushina hanya diam melihat sakura dengan rasa sakit di hati. Sakura terdiam sambil memangku gitar hitam dengan tatapan sedih. Lalu dengan sigap ayahnya membawa sakura ke dalam pesawat. Sasori mencium kening sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang sedangkan yang dicium hanya diam._

_" berjuanglah adik kecilku yang manis. Pulanglah dengan senyumanmu yang kuat seperti biasa yang dulu selalu kau tampakkan. Kami menunggumu" ucap sasori didepan wajah sakura sambil memegang kedua pipi chubby sakura. Kaa-san tak dapat berbuat apapun hanya menangis didalam hatinya. Lalu ia memeluk sakura pelan, tanpa berbisik apapun ia mencium kening dan pipi sakura, kali ini sakura berekspresi, ia membelalakan matanya, ia menitikkan airmatanya, tak tau mengapa ia merasa sedih saat meninggalkan kaa-sannya._

_" k-kaa...san...aku pati bisa" gumamnya pada saat memasuki pesawat namun tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Mereka melambaikan tangannya minus sakura. Lalu saat didalam pesawat sakura mempunyai tekad kuat kalau ia pasti bisa, bisa dalam segala hal yang ia inginkan, melewati berbagai rintangan yang tuhan sudah berikan padanya..._

_" maafkan tou-san..." ucap kizashi pada sakura yang tertidur, lalu ia mengecup kening sakura lalu menaruh gitar yang selalu dipegang sakura di samping kursi._

...

Trrrrrrrrrinnngggggggggggg

" uuungggghh"

" aaarggh badanku...remuk"

" hoy! Bangun kaki ku keram niiih ten"

Duk!

" aduh kira-kira dong kalo mau narik kakinya! Aduuuh kepalaku hancur dah!"

" biarin! lihat sekarang jam berapa tuh!"

" what! SAKURAAAA! HARI INI! SAKURAAA!"

" zzz...ZZz"

" sakuraaaaa! Grrr...SAKU-"

" stop! lihat!"

Dua sahabat gadis berambut pink itu memulai drama di pagi hari, menatap aneh sakura yang tertidur dekat jendela dengan tirai terbuka lebar menerbangkan helai rambut sakura sejak malam, air mata bening meluncur deras di kedua pipi gadis berambut pink itu, kedua temannya itu langsung berhambur ke arah sang gadis berambut pink itu.

" Sakura..." panggil lirih kedua teman gadis berambut pink. Sakura masih tertidur dalam keadaan tertidur dengan derai airmata. Sasame memukul pipi sakura pelan sambil menghapus jejak airmata yang masih mengalir, namun saat ia memegang pipi sakura ia merasakan tangannya seperti memegang air panas, tenten pun yang memegang tangan sakura juga merasakan panas di badan sakura.

" sakura! Panas badannya"

" sakura !"

" bagaimana ini!?"

" terus bagaimana dengan kontesnya itu!"

" jangan pikirkan itu dulu ten! Kita harus rawat sakura!"

" yasudah kita bawa ke tempat tidur!"

Kedua teman sakura saling berpandangan bingung langsung cepat menggendong sakura ke tempat tidurnya. Dengan perlahan namun pasti mereka menjalankan tugas mereka, dari mengompres sakura,memasakkan air panas, membuat bubur, meminumkan air pada sakura.

" ten, ganti airnya, jangan dicampur alkohol kayak tadi"

" yaaa, tapi setahuku pakai alkohol lebih bagus"

" tidak jangan, itu bisa membuat kulit sakura rusak"

" oh baiklaah"

Kedua teman sakura sangat perhatian pada sakura, sasame memasakkan bubur buat sakura, tenten mengompres sakura. Mereka sangat kompak sekali mengerjakkannya. Sakura yang masih tertidur mulai terbangun karena bunyi alat dapur dan suara temannya itu

" ngg? Sasame?tenten? Sedang apa?"

Gumaman sakura menghentikan pekerjaan sasame dan tenten. Mereka langsung berlari menuju sakura.

" sakura! Gimana? Sudah enakan?"

" sakuraaaa kamu ga bilang kalo lagi sakit!"

" iya kan kalo begitu kemarin kami tidak pesta! "

" oh ya makan buburnya yuk"

" abis itu minum obat nya"

" la-"

" aduuuuh stooop! Kalian ini sangat cerewet sekali sih! Aku ga kenapa-kenapa!" bentak sakura pada teman-temannya yang nyerocos tak ada hentinya. Mereka terdiam.

Hening

" jam berapa sekarang?" tanya sakura menghilangkan keheningan sesaat. Sakura terbelalak saat

" jam sebelas"

Tenten menjawab pertanyaan sakura. Tanpa babibubebo sakura melompat dari tempat tidurnya dengan cepat. Sasame dan tenten saling menatap. Sakura menuju kamar mandinya

Brak!

" sepertinya kita salah "

" dia terlihat tidak sakit"

" ya, dan kita lupa membangunkannya"

" lalu gimana dengan...buburnya?"

" ha-ha"

Mereka bergumam saling menatap, dan terus menerus melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak berguna tanpa memperdulikan sakura yang sibuk setelah mandi sekitar 5 MENIT! Yah sakura kembali memecahkan rekor barunya, biasanya dia mandi sekitar sepuluh menit...

sasame dan tenten akhirnya menyelesaikan percakapan tak berguna itu dengan tersenyum...

" ayo kita bantu merias sakura"

" akan kucarikan bajunya"

" mulai"

Dengan aba-aba mereka berdua berdiri ke arah lemari sakura. Tenten memilah baju yang pantas sakura pakai...dan perfect

Brak!

" kalian sedang apa? Minggir cepat aku telat" sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar mandinya bingung melihat dua temannya saling menatap dirinya dengan senyuman polos namun mengandung nafsu(?)

" mau apa kalian hee?"

" serang!"

" kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Prang...Bruk!bruk!...klentang!..krasak-krasak!...buuum!...meow...guk-guk...Trang!

Krik...krik! ( heh di skenario paduan suara katak gaada jadi hus hus pergi...#lah dia bukan kucing thor!)

...

Didalam mobil yang sangat nyaman, dua orang duduk bersampingan yang satu mengemudi...dan sang satu sedang memainkan rambut indahnya. Suasana cukup hening, hanya terdengar suara deru mobil yang melaju dengan cepat.

" kenapa? Tumben sekali kau tidak bersenandung?tak tahu Lagu apa yang akan nanti akan kau bawakan?" tanya sang mengemudi, sang gadis sebelahnya akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

" tidak nii-san hanya sedang berfikir kenapa kontes ini diadakan "jawab polos gadis cantik yang memiliki mata sangat berbeda dari yang lain. Gadis itu terlihat sangat imut, pakaian yang dikenakannya membuat mengalihakan pandangan seseorang, ia memakai t-shirt putih diatas lutut sedikit berombak dibagian bawahnya dipadu syal ungu dan legging ungu tua, disertai sneaker diatas mata kaki berwarna putih. Amethysnya menangkap seseorang yang berlari dengan cepat lalu menyebrang jalan, saat itu sepertinya waktu yang diperlambat, slow motion saat mata mereka bertemu.

Sang gadis terpesona dengan kharisma sang lelaki yang dikejar-kejar sesosok lelaki bertampang sangar itu dan sesosok wanita hampir tua yang berteriak

" copet! Copet!"

" sepertinya tempat ini sangat tidak aman, hina. Aku khawatir, kenapa sakura bisa tahan dan selamat tinggal didaerah seperti ini...hinata...hey" tegur sang mengemudi alias neji. Hinata sang gadis cantik itu terkesiap, lalu menatap nii-sannya itu seolah bertanya ' hah? Apa?'

" sudahlah kita tunggu sakura disini saja, atau kau diam di mobil ini saja aku akan mencari alamat sakura tinggal"

" tidak aku ikut nii-san"

" kau lihat sendiri tempat ini kan, sangat berbahaya!"

" tapi nii-san aku akan jaga diri kok, aku mau tahu tempat tinggal saki..."

" hhh, yasudahlah, jangan berpisah dariku oke!"

" siap nii-san" ucap riang hinata dengan mengacung jempolnya ke pipi tembemnya itu. Neji tersenyum lembut.

" neji-nii? Sebentar...aku ingin bertanya padamu..." tegur hinata pada neji yang melepas sabuknya itu. Neji menatap lembut hinata.

" apa adik manisku?"

" jangan memanggilku seperti sasori-nii ke sakura, nii-san" nasihat hinata dengan mengubah raut wajahnya yang biasanya polos. Neji terkikik melihat hinata yang berubah.

" haha oke-oke hina-chan, jadi apa yang mau kamu bicarakan?" tanya lembut neji pada sepupunya itu, hinata menatap serius neji yang dibalas pandangan lembut

" apa neji-nii...masih menyukai...sakura?" tanya hinata dengan ragu dan memberi jeda saat mengucapkan nama sakura. Neji terkesiap, ia cukup kaget atas pertanyaan hinata yang sudah 2 tahun lalu pernah ditanyakan padanya.

Neji terdiam sesaat. Hinata menunggu jawaban neji. Suasana sangat hening hanya terdengar suara deru kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

" kalau nii-san tidak mau menjawab juga tak apa, namun aku hanya bilang...sakura sudah tidak mau membuka hatinya saat ini sejak dia menyakiti hatinya, padahal waktu itu sakura mulai menerima dia walau masih ragu, namun lama-lama sakura luluh..tapi nii-san tau kan kalau sakura mempunyai penyakit, dan dia tidak mau menerima sakura apa adanya. Dan saat ini sakura sedang menunggu pangerannya kembali, sama seperti dulu saat sebelum ia pacaran dengan..."

" ya aku tahu itu hinata. Sudahlah. Aku pun akan menunggu sakura melihatku bukan sebagai sahabatnya tapi-"

Duk duk duk!

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena...

" hey dude..what are u doing in here?!...u make me #$&% u$%&# aaaa a" seorang lelaki yang memakai pakaian sangat sexy dan wig panjang pirang, membuat neji langsung menutup pintu kacanya yang tadi ia buka sedikit. Hinata dan neji memandang banci kaleng itu dengan jijik tingkat akut. Dengan gesit neji melajukan mobilnya kembali menjauh dari dua banci itu.

" err...kalau dipikir-pikir kasihan sakura tinggal ditempat seperti ini" gumam hinata sambil menatap keluar jendela mobilnya.

Neji menatap hinata, dan mengangguk setuju. Neji menepikan mobilnya di dekat gang yang terlihat cukup sempit jika mobilnya itu masuk. Mereka keluar dari mobil itu.

" apa nii-san yakin sakura tinggal didekat sini?" tanya hinata ragu melihat sekelilingnya yang banyak orang berkumpul layaknya genk. Neji mendekati suatu kelompok itu dengan tenang tanpa ada rasa takut, walau ia sudah mengira pasti...

" ada yang tau sakura...?"

" haha...kau mencari siapa? Sakura? Hahaha mau bayar berapa untuk kami memberi info tentang minstrel cantik itu?"

Uang yang ada dipikiran kelompok lelaki itu. Neji menyeringai lalu mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan banyak lembaran uang ditangannya. Semua yang ada disana menelan ludah mereka. Mereka tak menyangka orang kaya ini memberi uangnya tanpa perlu dicopet.

" ambil ini, tapi...Sebelum itu kasih tahu dimana tempat tinggal sakura?" ucap tenang dan cool neji dengan menggoyang kan sedikit uang yang ada ditanggannya. Mereka terdiam lalu seseorang bangun dari duduknya.

"kuantar kau" ucap seorang lelaki dengan tatoo di wajahnya yang menjadi terlihat seperti anjing itu. Neji tersenyum lalu dengan gesit lelaki berambut pirang dengam tindik mencuri uang yang ada ditangan neji, neji langsung mengikuti lelaki bertatoo merah di wajahnya itu. Hinata yang melihat dari kejauhan tersenyum dan berlari mengikuti neji dan lelaki yang ada didepan.

" kalian siapa? Mau apa mencari sakura?" tanya lelaki itu.

" kami teman sakura " jawab neji santai, sambil memantau lingkungan sekitarnya. Hinat pun menatap sekelilingnya yang mulai kelihatan sepi, lelaki bertatoo itu mencuri pandang pada hinata. Sempat sesekali mata mereka bertemu.

" kalian seperti anak pejabat yang sedang menatap jijik lingkungan tempat kami" celetuk lelaki itu dengan seringai yang diberikan pada dua hyuuga itu. Neji mengangkat alisnya, hinata sedikit tersentak namun saat melihat gedung didepannya mereka berhenti. Sebuah kost-kostan yang cukup besar namun tak ber-cat itu membuat neji menatap biasa kembali lelaki itu.

" ya ini tempat tinggal sakura,Dia ada di kamar 301, apa perlu kuantar ke kamarnya? " tanya dengan sinis lelaki itu.

" tidak perlu, terima kasih" jawab malas neji lalu memasuki bangunan itu diikuti oleh hinata yang masih terdiam. Sekilas lelaki itu menatap neji dan hinata sinis, mereka tahu lelaki itu sedikit sirik kepadanya.

" jadi...nii-san bagaimana?aku sudah mengirim sms padanya" tanya hinata

" ayo masuk" jawab neji tenang lalu melangkah masuk. Hinata mengikutinya.

...

Drrrt drrrrt

From: Hinata

Sakura aku dan neji akan ke rumahmu sekarang, hehe, benarkan rumahmu di dekat perbatasan kota? Aku akan bertanya pada seseorang kalau sudah sampai.

From : Hinata

Sakura aku sudah sampai, aku sudah didepan gang yang kamu bilang kemarin. Siap2 oke ^^

" APAAA!?" teriak sakura saat membaca pesan yang baru dilihatnya itu, sasame yang ada dibelakangnya sedang mengepang rambut panjang indah sakura itu terjungkal, tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memakan bubur yang dimasak sasame, sakura menolak bubur sasame itu beralasan ga suka bubur.

" huuuh ada apa sih sakura!?kau itu bisa tidak diam, menurut pad-"

Tok tok tok

" kyaaaa mereka datang!" jerit kembali sakura, dan terhentilah omelan sasame itu sambil menjerit dalam hati. Tenten menghentikan makan buburnya.

" ten, bukain tuh, sakura sedang seperti ini, aku tak mau kepangan ini rusak! Huh gara-gara kau teriak kepangan terakhirnya harus kuulang!" dumel sasame sambil menyuruh tenten bangkit. Tenten terkikik melihat wajah sasame seperti itu. Sakura cemberut tingkat akut, sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan pada sahabatnya itu.

Tok tok tok

" ya yaaaa aku buka" balas tenten pada pintu yang berbunyi itu. Sedangkan orang yang berada diluar merasa bingung.

Ceklek

Kedua mata bertemu...

Sesosok lelaki memakai kaos hitam dengan kemeja biru gelap menatap gadis didepannya tenang sedangkan yang ditatap ternganga, matanya menjadi bulat, hati tenten berdegup sangat kencang dan berkata

" oh my God! Malaikat dari mana ini, apa aku sedang bermimpi bertemu artis korea?" ucap batin tenten. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Wajah Tenten langsung padam bagaikan kepiting rebus.

" di-dia tersenyum padaku...!" teriak kembali batin tenten sambil balas senyum pada lelaki itu. Lalu detik berikutnya tenten merasa menjadi batu karena...

" sakura?"

Sakura muncul dari belakang tenten, dan rupanya senyum itu diberikan oleh sakura.

**Crack#**

Dan hati tenten terbelah menjadi dua saat melihat disebelahnya seorang gadis sangat cantik tersenyum pada sakura yang sudah ada dibelakangnya.

" pagi sakura" ucap Neji pada sakura yang terlihat sangat berbeda, dengan t-shirt putih bergambar lambang peace tanpa lengan dipadu dengan jaket jeans tanpa lengan jugamemperlihatkan lengan putih sakura, disertai celana jegging biru muda,rambut indah sakura tergerai disertai kepangan kecil-kecil di mana-mana, terlihat sangat cantik. Neji terpesona,hinata pun langsung tersenyum cerah melihat sakura.

" sakuraaa~ kamu cantik sekaliii~" ucap hinata sambil melompat ke arah sakura, tenten dibuat bingung.

" err ayo masuk akan kukenalkan" ucap sakura saat melihat mereka terdiam.

...

" ya ini teman masa sma ku, hinata dan neji hyuuga, mereka kakak-adik" jelas sakura malas.

" hinata Neji ini Tenten, dia sangat energik...dan ini Sasame yang baru saja punya pacar haha..." dan kali ini sakura memperkenalkan teman barunya di jalanan. Sasame memukul tangan sakura yang dibalas cibiran, mereka semua tertawa,Sakura melirik tenten dan neji. Tenten sejak tadi menatap neji, sakura menyeringai.

" ah ya neji belum mempunyai pacar jadi jika ada yang mau mengisi silahkan" celetuk sakura langsung mengenai hati mereka. Tenten bersemu merah. Neji menatap aneh sakura. Hinata tersenyum walau ia tahu saat ini neji pasti sakit hati. Sasame mendorong pundaknya ke tenten, lalu berbisik

" lihat neji ganteng loh, single lagi. Coba dekati sana" bisik sasame dengan seringainya yang membuat tenten makin merah padam. Neji menatap tenten dengan aneh

" err...kamu sakit?" tanya neji pada tenten. Tenten mendongak lalu menatap neji yang menatapnya,

Blush

" ti-tidak ko-ok" jawab gugup tenten.

" hahahaha yasudah ayo nanti telat kalian" ucap sasame mencairkan suasana. Lalu mereka pamit pergi bersama sakura dan menuju parkiran mobil, sedangkan sasame dan tenten balik ke kamarnya.

...

" huaaah sudah lama sekali aku tidak menaiki ferrari kalian~" Ucap sakura saat didalam mobil neji. Hinata tertawa bersama sakura di belakang. Neji menggelengkan kepalanya.

" oh ayolah hinata sakura salah satu dari kalian duduk didepan , kalian mau membuatku terlihat seperti supir" melas neji yang langsung dijawab dengan gelak tawa. Hinata menyuruh sakura maju, sakura dengan jahil ia melompat dari belakang ke depan membuat neji kaget.

" he-hei! Sakura kebiasaanmu tak pernah hilang ya! Kursinya bisa kotor dengan sneakermu!" omel neji yang dibalas senyum innocent sakura. Neji memutar bola matanya. Hinata tertawa.

" oke kita lihat sekarang radio sedang memutar lagu apa~~~" ucap sakura sambil mengutak-atik radio. Neji sesaat menatap sakura penuh kagum. Sakura saat ini terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut tergerai dipenuh kepangan kecil di atasnya. Tomboy namun terlihat manis dan imut. Neji menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya. Sakura masih mencari-cari saluran yang memutar lagu terkenal yang ia tahu

_" And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah._

_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_

_To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah"_

" kyaaaa twenty two di putar" teriak sakura riang. Hinata memajukan badanya.

" sakura besarkan volumenyaa~"

Sakura mengecangkan lagunya yang bisa membuat neji tuli seketika. Kap mobil ferarri di buka oleh sakura supaya tak terlalu membuat tuli neji. Neji pusing melihat tingkah duo gadis Yang akan menjadi penyanyi ini. Hinata berdiri diatas kursinya sambil membuka syal yang ada di lehernya sejak tadi. Sakura memakai topinya lalu ikut berdiri sambil membuat keonaran didalam mobil dengan nyanyiannya.

_"Yeah,_

_We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time_

_It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines_

_It's time"_

_" oh oh!_

_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright_

_If you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me_

_But I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright_

_If we just keep dancing like we're_

_22_

_22"_

Sakura dan Hinata bernyanyi disertai tarian unik mereka yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Sakura mengendikkan bahunya,hinata membuka kedua tangannya dengan syal yang ia lebarkan merasakan angin menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya. Sakura bernyanyi. Hinata pun bernyanyi namun kadang menjadi suara duanya

" untung ini di Tol!" ucap batin neji dengan sedikit tersenyum

Sakura duduk kembali,hinata masih berdiri dengan tarian gilanya. Benar-benar seperti bukan hinata.

Sakura menatap neji sambil bernyanyi

_"Yeah,_

_We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way_

_It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks_

_It's time "_sakura dengan gerakan sesuai lirik dan lagunya menatap neji, sakura memegang kepala neji supaya menghilangkan stressnya

" hahaha u're crazy" ucap neji pada sakura dibalas senyuman sakura, seakan berkata ' yeah i'm crazy' lalu sakura menari kembali didepan neji, yah bermaksud menggoda sih.

sakura merangkul neji yang sedang menyetir.

_Oh oh!_

_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright_

_If you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me_

_But I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright (alright)_

_If we just keep dancing like we're_

_22_

_22_

_I don't know about you_

_22_

_22"_

Hinata tetap bernyanyi tanpa memperdulikan sakura bertingkah gila didekat nii-sannya, menurutnya itu sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja tak bisa dibiasakan oleh neji.

Sakura bangkit lagi.

_"It feels like one of those nights,_

_We ditch the whole scene._

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We won't be sleeping._

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_You look like bad news,_

_I gotta have you,_

_I gotta have you."_

Sakura dan Hinata saling main jawab-jawaban nyanyian, sakura menghadap kebelakang.

Mereka bernyanyi sampai tak ingat apapun. Tak melihat keadaaan sekitar. Saat ini mereka menjadi artis dijalan besar, menjadi pusat perhatian, semua mata menuju mereka, dua gadis cantik dengan helai rambut yang indah berterbangan plus lelaki tampan yang sedang menyetir.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang memvideokan gerak-gerik mereka sejak tadi...

Dan seseorang yang menatap dari balik kaca hitam mobil sport yang terlihat sangat keren itu. Ia menyeringai .

" hn...dia memang gadis unik" ucap lelaki itu lalu melajukan mobilnya secepat kilat melewati mobil neji, membuat perhatian sakura teralihkan ke mobil yang lewat itu, mobil sport hitam yang menarik perhatian sakura, tak tau mengapa telinganya yang kanan seperti berdengung.

" mobil sport yang keren hemmm, pasti yang punya lelaki playboy " ucap batin sakura yang meremehkan dalam batinnya.

..

Nguuung

Lelaki itupun merasa telinga kirinya berdengung.

" tumben sekali" ucap malasnya lalu memakai Nos dan melaju lebih cepat.

...

TBC

...

* * *

Pasti kalian tahukan aku bakal bilang :

" MAAFKAN AKU yang updatenya kelamaan. Masih mau baca kan? Ayo dong dibaca yah yah yah...OH YA ! maaaf ya #maaf mulu, iya chap ini kebanyakan aku bingung motongnya jadi yah begini lah aku ga potong ,"

Alasannya kelamaan kayaknya ga ada, mungkin hanya sibuk...atau...ga dapet IDE sama sekali. Ini aja aku langsung bikin pas ngeliat udah hampir sebulan ga publish lanjutannya.

Ah ya balas review yuuuk :D

Hotaru Keiko : tadinya sasuke mau ngapa-ngapain sakura tapi aku ubah aja alurnya jadi ada paparazzi nya haha review lg yuuu

Febri feven : makasih ya doanya. Aku jadi semangat kalo ada yang penasaran hehe :P RnR again?

Uchiha Sakura : aku mau kau...review lagi di chap 5 nya haha itu yang mau dibicarakan sasuke #plak! Haha...udah kejawabkan neji itu suka ama saki...udah ini... RnR

Idolamu : kyaaa pen name kamu bikin aku ke-GRan tau haha. Beneran keren *-* kyaaa senengnya dibilang keren, kamu semangat amat siiih. Aduuuh iya iya jadi semangat kalo ditungguin lanjutannya.

.33671 : thanks, review again hehe ?

Kazuran : tadinya mau bilang i love u full tapi ga jadi gara2 ada yang ngintip #plak haha just kidd...huhu maaf ya ga update kilat :'( review mau kan?

Aoi namikaze kezia : aku apa? Aku sakura hehe.. Kyaaa aku berhasil membuat kamu penasaran yeay! Sasuke akan kubuat marah untukmu hahaha...aku udah dikit-dikit tampilin masa lalu sakura dong, disaat yang tepat akan kubuat naruhinanya, kalo sekarang2 belum bisa waktunya ga tepat, nanti yah saat hinata dateng lagi ke rumah sakura hehe... Review again zia-san?

Chitanda chi-chan : tau tuh sasuke #nunjuk sasuke yang lagi makan tomat.

Kyaaa beneran kamu suka? Berarti mau kan review lagi hahaha

Deidara-san : iya thanks, udah ko

Arisa kanagaki : hai juga Risa-san, thanks banget kalau beneran suka :D... pas kamu bilang penasaran ama ortu sakura aku langsung bikin, maaf ya kalau ga sesuai, aku pun bingung siapa lagi, kalau mebuki bosen aku yah sudah aku bikin kushina ajah haha sifat mereka mirip sih. Pasti ada yg nanya kushina kan kaa-san naruto? Yah kalo itu pasti akan kubikin pusing dulu haha#smirk

Maaf balesnya kebanyakan hehe..RnR lg?

Ryugasaki: dari taylor lah aku bikin fic ini haha, suka banget ama taylor :-] thanks..

Gimana? Makin penaaaran gaaaa? Apa jadi bikin bosan karena sasuke ga muncul ? Yah aku pun bingung dan merasa bosan dengan chap ini? Bener ga sih? Nanti aku bikin banyak sasuke di chap depan #balas dendam...karena sampai sekarang sasusaku masih belum kelihatan, aku jadi sedih ama buatanku sendiri

Review? Ayo dong review, yang silent reader juga dong hehe ada ga ya?

^^ see u in next chap ^^ kuusahakan kilat..


End file.
